A Whisper Of Love
by StreetsOfMisery
Summary: UA. KouichixOC. Un susurro de amor en medio de la oscura tormenta puede salvar a más de una vida, especialmente a una que ha olvidado la tierna calidez de la felicidad. "No importa dónde me lleve el destino, yo siempre estaré contigo"
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a todos! Para los familiarizados con mi otra historia, mis más sinceras disculpas por andar tan desaparecida, pero he andado ocupadísima con trabajos y proyectos y no me había quedado el tiempo suficiente ni para revisar el capítulo 10 de Innocence ni para subir este primer capítulo de esta, mi nueva historia 'A Whisper of Love' =) _

_Ahora, ya con un poco de tiempo libre por el momento, les dejó este primer capítulo esperando que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndole. ¡Tengo tantas ideas para esta historia! Por cierto, sin falta el capítulo 10 de Innocence para mañana! Lamento mucho la tardanza v.v_

_Gracias por leer! Espero sus comentarios en reviews =D_

* * *

Ya nada era lo mismo.

No recordaba con certeza en qué momento sentí que todo cambiaba, que todo a mi alrededor se desmoronaba en pedazos. Aquel entumecimiento era lo único que conocía últimamente. Ya ni siquiera me importaba los cómo, ni los cuándo ni los por qué. En los primeros días de aquel malestar fastidioso, pasaba horas y horas tratando de averiguar que me había hecho sentirme de aquella manera, los antecedentes de aquel sufrimiento tan profundo que apagaba mis sentidos y me hacía inmune a cualquier otro sentimiento. Lo único que logré concluir era que mis mañanas ya no eran claras; no importaba que estuviéramos en medio de un soleado verano, todos mis días parecían nublados y grises.

Me sentía atrapado en mi propia piel. No sabía de dónde venía ese sentimiento que me consumía día a día; me sentía atrapado, angustiado, asfixiado, sin saber por qué. Todo me molestaba rápidamente, huía de la compañía incluso de mis seres queridos y pasaba todo el día anhelando el momento en que por fin podía desprenderme de todo y caminar… Caminar hacia _ella._

De algún modo, sin importar cuánto quisiera ignorarlo, yo no podía cansarme de ella; era todo lo contrario, yo no podía tener _suficiente _de ella. Aunque durante el día yo decidiera no verla, no buscarla, mi determinación flaqueaba y bajaba con el sol. Y siempre terminaba encontrándome a mí mismo, como en aquella ocasión, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia ella bajo el manto oscuro del cielo nocturno. Aquel se estaba volviendo un placentero hábito: Caminatas en la paz y silencio de la noche. Sólo las estrellas y la gloriosa Luna eran testigos de mi crimen, de mi necesidad. Eran ellas mis únicas cómplices y guardianas.

No sabía cuándo, cómo ni por qué me había vuelto tan dependiente de ella; sólo sabía que necesitaba verla al menos unos segundos cada día para mantener la cordura y no asfixiarme en mi propia piel. Ella me mantenía sano con una mirada, con una sonrisa. No importaba que se hubiera vuelto una adicción para mí; si era ella no importaba nada. Ella era mi dulce adicción y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla…

No importaba el hecho de que ella nunca sería mía.

Si, así eran las cosas. Jamás sería capaz de proclamarla como _mía _y _sólo_ mía. Ella pertenecía a alguien más… Pero aún así ella y yo seguíamos existiendo, aunque fuera solo en mis pensamientos. En sus ojos, yo era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su respaldo… Pero nada más. Ella ya tenía quien la amara, aunque yo muriera por ser el dueño de su amor y el destinatario de sus caricias.

Y, aunque la envidia y el deseo me consumieran, yo era feliz cuando ella me sonreía. Sé que sonaba poco probable, pues yo moría por ella, pero era verdad. Cuando ella me contaba lo feliz que era, me contaba anécdotas con aquellos ojos pardos brillantes de pura felicidad, yo era capaz de ignorar el hecho de que aquellos cuentos no nos tenían a nosotros como protagonistas para sentirme feliz de que ella lo era. Como un adolescente enamorado, yo sonreía de manera automática cuando ella lo hacía, y la rodeaba con mis brazos cuando ella compartía su alegría conmigo en un abrazo.

Ella nunca sería mía, pero yo me conformaba con estar a su lado. Nunca podría ser el principal autor de su alegría, pero al menos era parte importante de ella. Siempre anhelaría nuestro romance, pero mientras yo estaba con ella nada importaba más que eso: ella, a mí lado.

Al doblar en una esquina a penas iluminada con un viejo farol, al fin pude vislumbrar una casa blanca que se alzaba grande y majestuosa sobre las otras. Había visto, entrado, salido y apreciado tantas veces aquella magnífica casa que ya no le prestaba atención. Lo que me importaba era la luz que salía por la segunda ventana del segundo piso.

Era la ventana de su habitación.

Sonreí distraídamente mientras abría la puertecilla de la baranda blanca lo más lenta y silenciosamente que pude. Lo que menos quería era causarle problemas. En puntillas atravesé el jardín frontal y luego trepe ágilmente la firme enredadera para agarrarme de la repisa de su ventana.

Si no hubiera hecho aquella maniobra incontables veces, seguramente hubiera hecho suficiente ruido para ser capturado, suficiente alboroto para ser notado, o seguramente estuviera desmayado en el jardín luego de haberme caído de la enredadera… pero no. Aquella escena digna de los más viejos y clásicos cuentos era algo nato en mí. Lo hacía noche tras noche inclusive sin despertar a los grillos.

Algunos se enorgullecen de sus logros académicos, otros de sus increíbles valores y hazañas… Yo no; yo me enorgullecía de parar ese espectáculo una y otra vez sin ser capturado y actuarlo sin ningún error.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver que la ventana estaba abierta de par en par, con la delgada cortina agitándose suavemente por la brisa nocturna. Apoyé mis dos manos en la repisa y con un jalón levanté mi cuerpo lo suficiente como para pasar un pie hasta el interior de la habitación. Cuando ya estaba seguramente plantado en el piso, me senté ligeramente sobre la repisa y aparte con mi mano la cortina que me cubría.

Aun me cuesta creer que lo que vi en ese momento no fue producto de mi imaginación más desbordada.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el suelo al pie de su cama, apoyando su cabeza en el colchón mientras sostenía a la altura de su pecho lo que parecía ser un libro sobre sus piernas. Llevaba el cabello largo y brilloso suelto y vestía un juego de blusa y pantalón blanco de tela fina y delicada.

Sus dedos desnudos se movían al compás de una canción que seguramente sonaba en su mente, aunque a simple vista y por la manera en que sus hermosos ojos atravesaban con férrea concentración las páginas del libro nadie lo hubiera creído.

Por supuesto, yo _sí _lo sabía… Y también sabía que aquella seguramente era una canción cuyo título ni siquiera sabía. Simplemente la había escuchado en algún lugar, quizá la escuela, porque algún compañero suyo la tarareaba o la había puesto a todo volumen entre alguna clase, en el receso o en el almuerzo.

"Llegas tarde. Estaba empezando a creer que no vendrías".

Reí suavemente mientras atravesaba por completo la ventana. "Lo siento mucho. Sabes que espero a que mamá se duerma para venir… Pero al parecer estaban dando un programa interesante por la televisión que la mantuvo despierta más de lo normal".

Atravesé la instancia en unos cuantos pasos. No necesité mirar alrededor para familiarizarme con el entorno. Me sabía aquella habitación de arriba abajo. Cada esquina, cada detalle, cada adorno, cada CD… Y, aun así, lo que más me gustaba era la foto que estaba sobre su mesa de noche.

Cerró el libro en el momento en que me senté a su lado en el piso y me volvió a ver dirigiendo una sonrisa que me calentó los dedos.

"Te creeré sólo porque se trata de tu madre".

"Ah, ¿Sí?" Dije malicioso, moviendo mis brazos alrededor de ella para cosquillear sus costados suavemente. Tapó su boca rápidamente con una mano mientras sostenía el libro con la otra. Trataba de ahogar sus risas lo más que podía, pero un chillido le salía de vez en cuando mientras sus ojos empezaban a mojarse. Era su punto débil… Yo lo sabía. "¿Te rindes?"

Asintió con su cabeza rápidamente y con una risa suave la dejé ir. Le tomó unos minutos componerse y recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, me dedicó una mirada acusativa que era traicionada por la brillante sonrisa en sus labios.

"Kouichi Kimura" Suspiró fuertemente, sólo para mi deleite auditivo. "¡Sabes que no puedo reírme con libertad!"

Sonreí. "Si, lo sé. Al igual que tú sabes perfectamente que no puedo dejar que mi madre se entere que me tomo estos viajes nocturnos a menos que quiera que muera de un infarto".

"Lo sé… De todos modos, sabes que no dudo de tu palabra".

En ese momento, alzó sus brazos hacia mí y me rodeó el cuello, apretándome mientras me atraía hacia sí. Por menos de un segundo mis ojos se desbordaron por la sorpresa y mi estómago se contrajo. Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y los latidos de mi corazón empezaron a aumentar su velocidad. Gracias a la costumbre, afortunadamente, me pude recuperar con rapidez. El asombro desapareció tan rápido como había venido, dejando a mi estomago y a mi respiración en paz.

Coloqué mis brazos alrededor de ella y descansé mi rostro en su hombro cálido, respirando su perfume de lavanda.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Susurró, acariciando mis cabellos.

Me aparté de sus brazos ignorando el vacio y el frio que sentí al momento en que me soltó. Sabía a qué se refería y también sabía que necesitaba hablarlo con ella.

"Igual… Peor. No lo sé. Ahora fingí una severa migraña para irme temprano a casa. Seguramente por mi cara de pocos amigos me dejaron ir con la facilidad que lo hicieron. Cuando llegué a casa no salí de mi cuarto hasta la cena, aunque mamá entró varías veces y preguntó cómo me encontraba".

Su frente se arrugo en un gesto de preocupación mientras alzaba una delicada mano para acariciar mi mejilla. Yo cerré los ojos y me apoyé en la palma, sintiendo como su amable toque apaciguaba mis ansias y mi dolor. Ella tenía ese efecto en mí. No era simplemente mi cerebro quien agradecía su preocupación, sino cada célula de mi cuerpo reaccionaba agradecida ante el más leve roce. Yo la necesitaba más de lo que pensaba y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y ella lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente y aun así no se alejaba de mí, ni me pedía alejarme. Todo lo contrario; ella me quería cerca, estaba agradecida de mi confianza y de mis sentimientos y, hasta donde yo sabía, el sentimiento era recíproco. Ambos nos necesitábamos, aunque esto naciera de sentimientos parecidos pero totalmente distintos.

"No deberías de cerrar a tu mamá, Kouichi. Sigo pensando de que si hablaras con ella podrías conseguir mejores consejos".

Abrí los ojos lentamente pero me enfoqué en el piso. Sabía que me estaba mirando con ojos tristes y llenos de angustia, y eso solo me llevaba a esconder mi propio sufrimiento.

"Lo sé, y créeme que he intentando hablarle… Pero mi boca se congela, no soy capaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Sé que mamá ha notado mi cambio de ánimo y espera que le cuente que me está molestando" Empuñé mis manos con fuerza mientras imaginaba la cara de preocupación que mi madre solía dirigirme seguido últimamente. "Pero, ¿Cómo hablar con ella sin saber qué me pasa? No puedo pretender que este ánimo es por nada, pero ni yo sé que es lo que me pasa".

Quitó su mano de mi mejilla y la colocó en mi mentón, tirando de él suavemente para dirigir mi rostro hacía ella.

"Esto no es una locura, Kouichi. Tú no eres así. Este sentimiento que te asfixia tiene una explicación… Quizá tan dolorosa y abrumadora que tu cerebro la ha bloqueado"

De un jalón aparte mi rostro de su mano que aún lo sostenía por mi mentón. "No necesito que excuses a mi locura con mentiras. Est-…"

"¡No hables tonterías!" Suspiró furiosa, inclinándose sobre mí mientras me tomaba por los hombros y colocaba su rostro a milímetros del mío. Su mirada era firme, profunda, y parecía perforar cada espacio de mi piel hasta atravesarlo.

La sorpresa hizo que mi repentino enojo se disipara, y sólo me quedé observándola sorprendido y un poco inclinado hacia atrás por la presión sobre mis hombros.

"No eres así, tú no actúas de esta manera. Todo esto tiene una razón y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que te ha dejado de importar lo suficiente como para preguntarte y recordar por qué es que este sufrimiento te acosa día y noche" Con la mirada ahora triste dejó de apoyarse sobre mí para sentarse de nuevo sobre el piso. Sus manos cayeron a su lado mientras me veía con ojos suplicantes, agonizantes. En un respiro había bajado su rostro mientras miraba su regazo, largos cabellos negros cubriendo sus ojos. "No son habladurías… Tú no…"

Me encontraba aún aturdido por el recuerdo de su dulce aroma sobre mí sólo segundos atrás cuando apenas capté su casi inaudible suspiró. Escuché su voz quebrarse y mi corazón se estremeció al momento. Me sentía capaz de dar la vida para no verla sufrir, y en ese momento, era yo quien le quitaba brillo a su felicidad.

Rápidamente lo recogí en mis brazos y la apreté fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sentía como temblaba y sollozaba silenciosa. Acaricié sus cabellos mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien y que por favor disculpara mis estupideces.

"No son estupideces" Dijo luego de un rato, acomodándose en mi hombro. "Y siento mucho haberme puesto así. Es lo menos que necesitas en este momento, pero he andado muy sentimental últimamente".

Reí mientras alaciaba un mechón de su cabello. "¿Más de lo normal? ¿Cómo es que no has explotado?"

Se separó de mí riendo y golpeando mi hombro suavemente. "¡Kouichi Kimura!"

"¿Qué? ¡Nadie es capaz de guardar tantos sentimientos sin explotar! En serio, ¿Cómo lo haces?"

Río un poco más y su risa era música en mis oídos. Así era como ella siempre debería de estar; ese era mi misión y mi propósito.

"¿Sabes que estoy contigo, cierto?"

"Sí"

"Y también sabes que esto no es algo pasajero e insignificante, ¿Verdad?"

"Lo sé"

Suspiró. "Desearía encontrar la forma de serte más útil… Encontrar el modo de ayudarte… Pero no sé qué hacer mientras no sepamos qué es lo que te tiene así…"

Coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro al tiempo que la veía con una sonrisa sincera. "No te preocupes por eso. Haces más que suficiente por mí. Eres tú quien me mantiene sano".

Suspiró de nuevo. "Espero que esto disminuya al pasar el tiempo y te sientas mejor. Prométeme que trataras de animarte aunque sea un poco cada día, ¿De acuerdo? Si asumes la posición de que nunca saldrás de esto no avanzaremos para nada. Prométeme que trataras de ser feliz, ¿Sí? Como antes…"

Le sonreí. "Te prometo que tratare de mirar esto con nuevos ojos y renovar mis ánimos".

"Gracias" Dijo mientras sonreía. Se reacomodó para colocarse de nuevo apoyada en el colchón y yo la seguí. En segundos sentí su cabeza descansando en mi hombro mientras tarareaba una canción y movía los dedos de los pies.

"¡No puedo olvidar esa ridícula canción!" Suspiró de repente. "La escuché esta mañana en la escuela y no la he podido sacar de mi cabeza".

Me limité a reír suavemente mientras veía a la pared al otro lado de la habitación. Yo la conocía tan bien como ella a mí, y sin pensarlo me encontré rogando que eso nunca cambiara.

Nos quedamos en silencio y quietos unos momentos más, yo escuchando su respiración hasta que noté que era rítmica y profunda. Se había quedado dormida.

Sin quitar su cabeza de mi hombro me volteé para poder tomarla en brazos. Colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y otro bajo sus rodillas la levanté al mismo tiempo en que yo lo hacía y rodeaba su cama para ponerme al lado. Con suavidad la descendí sobre el colchón y coloqué las sábanas sobre ella. Observé su rostro tranquilo sólo por unos momentos más antes de dar le vuelta para dirigirme de nuevo a la ventana.

"¿Te irás sin desearme buenas noches?"

Reí mientras volvía sobre mis pies y me dirigía de nuevo a la cama. Me veía con rostro sereno, sonriente y yo quedé impactado al ver de primera mano una belleza tan angelical y perfecta como la de ella. Me incliné sobre ella y sus ojos se cerraron al momento en que plantaba un suave beso en su frente.

Así éramos nosotros. Así era ella. Tierna, dulce, comprensiva, anímica… Y yo me volvía apacible cuando estaba con ella. Así éramos de juntos, de conectados. Esa era la confianza que nos teníamos, el inmenso cariño que nos profesábamos. Ella era la persona a quien yo más amaba, con quien era más cercano. Ella era la única que había visto facetas mías que reservaba de los demás, que había oído mis más profundos secretos y sentimientos. Ella era la única.

Y mi corazón gritaba aquello mientras mi cerebro le repetía una y otra vez que ella nunca sería mía. Que ella y yo éramos amigos, que siempre lo seríamos, y que eso nunca cambiaría. Sus sentimientos hacía mi eran solo de amistad, quizá una amistad que sobresalía del millón, pero una amistad al final.

Pero todo estaba bien. Yo todo lo soportaría si sabía que la podría ver al siguiente día.

"Dulces sueños, Hitomi".


	2. Chapter 2

_POR TODOS LOS CIELOS COMUNIDAD DE ff(punto)net! No me alcanzaría el espacio entero para escribirles lo ARREPENTIDÍSIMA que estoy por dejarlos al aire todo este tiempo. Mil disculpas de todo mi corazón. Todo empezó por el bloqueo de que no me dejaba subir, y luego trabajos… Y luego me quedó sin excusas ni perdón. Lo siento muchísimo! En serio… Espero que disfruten este y que reconsideren su confianza en mi v.v Al rato subo__ Innocence__ para los familiarizados con mi otra historia._

_Déjenme repetir de nuevo lo avergonzada que estoy. Lo siento y gracias por leer y aguantarme tanto tiempo!_

* * *

"Kouichi, hijo, ¿Estás despierto?"

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par de golpe, mi vista enfocada como si hubiera estado despierto. Aparentemente yo había estado dormido, pero miles de pensamientos atormentaban mi cabeza siempre, sin importar la hora ni el momento. No me sentía cansado del todo, pero tampoco renovado. Sólo sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo en la misma posición, entumecido, con miles de cosas consumiendo mi energía. Mi mente jamás era capaz de descansar por completo.

Y todo era por aquel maldito pesar que me perseguía día y noche.

"Buenos días mamá"

Vi que mamá esbozo una media sonrisa de alivio. Últimamente no había sido exactamente la persona más feliz, mucho menos en las mañanas. Pero yo le había prometido a ella que daría lo mejor de mí para sentirme mejor, y que empezaría con un cambio de actitud, en especial con mi madre.

"Tu hermano ha hablado hace unos momentos. Me pidió que te dijera que lo esperaras para irse juntos a la escuela".

Pude haber soltar una carcajada si hubiese querido. ¿Así que pasaría por mí? Eso no era común en él. Seguramente tenía algo planeado. Mi hermano era ese tipo de persona que tenía todo fríamente calculado, nunca hacía nada solo porque sí. En eso si éramos muy diferentes él y yo. En todo caso, la mañana se estaba tornando interesante. Yo no hablaba bien con mi hermano, ni lo veía, desde _aquel _momento. "De acuerdo. Sólo me arreglaré para la escuela y enseguida bajo".

Mamá sonrío mientras asentía su cabeza y luego cerró la puerta. Con la curiosidad aun viva en mi cabeza me levanté de la cama y fui al baño para tomar una ducha rápida y luego ponerme ropa limpia. Desayuné en silencio mientras mi mamá contemplaba con infinita adoración cada trozo de comida que me llevaba a la boca. No la culpaba; creo que no me había visto ingerir nada desde hace días. Luego de asegurarse de que si me comería todo, se retiró para terminar de arreglarse para el trabajo.

Cuando solo me faltaban unos bocados para terminar el indiscutiblemente delicioso desayuno escuché como la puerta principal de nuestra casa se abría y luego se cerraba seguida por el sonido de pasos que cada vez se oían más claramente. Más rápido de lo que esperaba, mi hermano se encontraba frente a mí dedicándome su infame sonrisa burlona.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya" Dijo mientras se acercaba a mí con paso lento pero decidido, como si lo hiciera a propósito para acentuar su dirección. "Miren al niño mimado comiendo el delicioso desayuno que le preparó su madre".

"Cállate, Kouji" Le ordené sin inmutarme mientras terminaba mi desayuno sin volver mi mirada hacia él. "¿Qué? ¿Acaso papá no dejó el lado de su brillante esposa para hacerte desayuno?"

"Idiota" Dijo en un suspiro carrasposo y me daba un golpe en la cabeza más rápido de lo que esperaba.

"¿Eres tú, Kouji?" Escuché a mamá preguntar mientras sus pasos se apresuraban a la cocina. Yo ya le dirigía una mirada suspicaz con mi respuesta lista en mi mente, pero Kouji me dedicó una última mirada mortal antes de volverse justo en el momento en que mamá aparecía en la cocina con una sonrisa brillante de oreja a oreja. Antes de que Kouji tuviera tiempo para hablar mamá ya lo había envuelto en sus brazos mientras trataba lo más que podía no llorar.

"Tenía días sin verte, Kouji, ¿En dónde te habías metido?" Preguntó preocupada mamá mientras alisaba los cabellos de Kouji y luego, repentinamente, dejaba caer un golpe. "Deja de pegarle a tu hermano. He escuchado el golpe hasta la parte de atrás de la casa".

Reí mientras veía a mamá dedicarle a Kouji una mirada reprendedora y a Kouji sobando la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Luego de un momento, mamá le sonrío de nuevo y acarició rápidamente su mejilla antes de dirigirse hacia la estufa. "¿Ya desayunaste? ¿Quieres algo de comer?"

Kouji tomó asiento junto a mí no sin antes dedicarme otra de sus infames miradas acusativas. "Gracias mamá, pero no te preocupes. Comí en casa antes de venir para acá".

"Bueno, en ese caso está bien" Dijo mi mamá mientras ponía un vaso de jugo frente a mí y frente a Kouji y luego junto a él. "¿Cómo está tu padre?"

"Pues ya sabes, él y su trabajo son inseparables" Respondió Kouji con indiferencia mientras jugaba con el vaso lleno de jugo frente a él. "Pero está bien. Ocupado como siempre, pero bien".

"Me alegro" Susurró mi mamá mientras tomaba un poco de su café. "¿Cómo vas en la escuela?"

Mamá y Kouji se adentraron en una discusión acerca de los malos hábitos de estudio de Kouji; mientras tanto, yo me dediqué a observar a mi hermano detenidamente. En esencia, él y yo éramos iguales. Era mi gemelo fraterno y compartíamos los mismos rasgos y facciones, al menos físicamente. Pude ver como su cabello azulado caía sobra sus hombros un poco más largo que el mío —muy para el desagrado de mi madre, quien se sentía incómoda con el largo de mi cabello aunque era menor que el de él—; en sus ojos azules reconocí un brillo parecido al que solían tener los míos semanas atrás. Su tez, blanca y lisa, era la misma que las amigas de mi madre me habían elogiada en incontables ocasiones.

Sí, Kouji y yo éramos dos reflejos de la misma imagen. Claro, si alguien se tomaba la molestia de ver los pequeños detalles, sin detenerse a hablar con alguno de nosotros, las diferencias entre nosotros eran bastante obvias. De ambas orejas de Kouji colgaban dos pendientes largos cuyo dije en forma de cruz resplandecía al momento en que reflejaba la luz. Su cabello, azul y lacio como el mío, estaba sujetado por adelante con una bandana negra. De su cuello colgaba un largo collar plateado que jugaba con el azul intenso de su camisa algo holgada y sin mangas que estaba cubierta por una chaqueta gris oscura de una tela liviana y parecida. Sus pantalones negros no eran del todo flojos, pues denotaban las formas de sus piernas.

Yo vestía una camisa verde manga larga, con el cuello ovalado, de tela acolchonada y suave. Mi cabello estaba cortado hasta la base de mi cuello y caía lacio al frente de mi rostro. Lucía dos pulseras en mi muñeca derecha, un pantalón blanco largo y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Por lo que a Kouji le encantaban los accesorios con símbolos como cruces, diagramado y simbología rebuscada, la única razón por la cual yo portaba aquellas dos sencillas pulseras era porque _ella_ me las había dado. No entendía como Kouji podía lucir su colección de chaquetas inclusive en medio del verano, ni tampoco el motivo de su gusto por las camisas sin mangas y los pantalones que, a mi gusto, eran demasiado "ajustados" para ser cómodos.

Pero así era él, igual que su ropa: Complicadamente sencilla. Yo, aunque no me jactaba de ser para nada simple, no llamaba la atención ni el análisis constante de las personas. Yo era un misterio privado; no tenía yo algo que llamara a la gente a querer descubrir, pues bastaba con lo que yo dejaba salir para satisfacer a la gente. Sin embargo, eso no parecía existir en la mentalidad de Kouji: Parecía ser que a Kouji le encantaba hacerse pasar por el 'misterioso'; sus tonos de ropa siempre oscuros, sus pendientes, sus accesorios, su cabello, su forma de hablar (o de no hablar, si vamos al caso)… Y no era que en realidad gustara de la atención; pero si le gustaba demostrar en lo superficial su especialidad, como un constante recordatorio para las personas que lo rodeaban que nunca conocerían al verdadero Kouji Minamoto.

Suspiré. A mí me molestaba que la gente se interesara en mí como método para acercarse a él, pero Kouji ni siquiera pretendía que eso le importara o molestara en lo absoluto.

"Sí, mamá, trataré lo mejor que pueda de mejorar mis modos de estudio. Pero no entiendo de qué te quejas si mis calificaciones son buenas" Protestaba Kouji mientras mamá lo reprendía con la mirada.

"Pero no es el modo correcto, hijo. Me alegro de su intelecto, pero debes aplicarte siempre y en todos los aspectos de tu vida" Sermoneaba mi madre al momento en que se paraba mientras recogía los platos y Kouji aprovechaba para enrollar los ojos.

"Seguro. Trataré lo mejor que pueda" Respondió entonces mi hermano, manteniendo un poco de su tono sarcástico que mamá no logró percibir, pues se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente semi-cubierta por la bandana mientras suspiraba que 'Ese era su hijo'.

Yo reí por lo bajo y agradecí que mi hermano fuera tan diferente a mí. Ya era suficiente que fuéramos idénticos, ¿cierto?

"Bueno, marchémonos ya antes de que sea demasiado tarde" Dijo Kouji parándose y ladeando su cabeza en dirección de la salida.

"Claro. Gracias por el desayuno, mamá, estuvo delicioso" Dije mientras pasaba por tu puesto en el fregadero y plantaba un suave beso en su mejilla. Vi como sus ojos se iluminaban al sentí que mi 'viejo yo', de hace unas semanas, volvía.

"Descuida, hijo. Por favor cuídate mucho. Tú también, Kouji, por favor".

Kouji rió sonoramente. "Seguro, mamá. Nos vemos"

"Te veo en la tarde" Dije con una sonrisa mientras seguía a Kouji hacia la puerta.

Cuando salimos del umbral de la casa pude divisar el auto de Kouji parqueado en el espacio vacío frente a nuestra casa. Como cada vez que lo había visto, su carro turquesa metálico brillaba impecable bajo la luz del sol. Y, como siempre, me detuve frente a él mientras lo admiraba y me imaginaba a mí tras el volante. No era muy difícil, sólo tenía que cambiar algunas cosas del aspecto de Kouji.

"¿Vas a subir o no?"

Sacudí mi cabeza y abrí la puerta del copiloto rápidamente. El carro saltó a la vida cuando Kouji insertó la llave y su ronroneo me llenó de ansiedad, pero al volverme un poco para colocarme el cinturón pude ver mi casa alejándose en el retrovisor y el sentimiento se fue tan rápido como vino. Era fácil darse cuenta de la diferencia en las situaciones entre la familia de Kouji y la mía. Si Kouji no hubiera pasado por mí me encontraría sentado el metro o quizá aun esperándolo. Había ido pocas veces a la _mansión _que Kouji llamaba casa y había rechazado cada una de las millones de invitaciones de mi padre de vacaciones a los lugares más extravagantes del mundo. Con mamá había visitado el centro de la ciudad y una que otra prefectura cercana, pero jamás había salido del país. Seguramente tendría un vehículo propio cuando me graduara de la Universidad y consiguiera un empleo, y este era el quinto carro nuevo de Kouji luego de que destrozara los demás. En las vacaciones de verano yo conseguía un empleo de lo que fuera para ayudar a mamá con los pagos, especialmente con la casa que mamá pagaba trabajando día y noche… Mi casa, que era quizá del tamaño de la cochera de la casa de Kouji.

Sí, papá era extremadamente adinerado y mamá no; y, aun así, era _yo _quien sentía lástima por Kouji hasta hace poco tiempo. Yo llamaba a mi madre a la hora que quería de mi teléfono de segunda mano y ella siempre atendía a mi llamado; estaba ahí cuando llegaba de la práctica de piano a la que iba con un piano remendado; ella me deseaba buen suerte cuando me iba en la mañana, me miraba amorosamente cuando desayunada la comida que ella hacía para mí, aunque solo fuera un vaso de jugo de naranja… Kouji veía a mi padre en contadas ocasiones, y el número no era muy diferente a las veces en que yo lo había visto. Él llegaba a una casa preciosa, grandísima, pero vacía de cualquier sentimiento de amor y calidez. No importaba cuántas veces Kouji llamara de su teléfono de tecnología de punta, papá jamás contestaba. No importaba cuantas veces le repitiera Kouji a papá qué tan importante era el juego de fútbol del sábado, papá jamás asistía. El manjar que Kouji seguramente desayunada era hecho por personas a las que él escasamente veía y de quienes ni siquiera sabía el nombre. En ocasiones Kouji sabía que papá estaba con vida por el dinero suelto que le dejaba en ocasiones y porque las tarjetas de crédito que él mismo le había dado para que Kouji gastara cuanto apeteciera aparecían repentinamente solventadas.

_Yo _sentía lástima por Kouji… Hasta que _eso _pasó.

"Oye, quiero preguntarte algo"

Jamás me dejaría de reprochar el día en que tomé esa fatídica decisión.

"Dime"

Jamás olvidaría el peculiar brillo en sus ojos, como si observará a alguna presa o premio.

"Quiero pedirte tu opinión acerca de este presente"

Me pasó una bolsa que contenía una fotografía enmarcada con un acabado finísimo y de una calidad admirable.

"¿Qué piensas? Es muy bonita, ¿Verdad? Me tomó siglos elegirla…Y luego otros más para elegir el marco. Claro, no reparé en gastos".

Jamás olvidaría sus primeras palabras, su primer gesto, su primer atrevimiento.

"Pensé que ya era hora, ya sabes… No te ofendas, hermano, pero ya es hora de que cambie esa foto vieja de su mesa de noche. Es decir, soy _yo_ su novio, ¿O no?".

Mirando su rostro angelical en la foto y admirando su sonrisa perfecta me repetí a mí mismo que sí, en efecto, jamás me perdonaría el día en que le presenté a mi hermano a mi mejor amiga…

… Y que jamás olvidaría el día en que mi otra mitad me robó al amor de mi vida.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de AWOL :) Muchísimas gracias por leer y estar pendientes. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios! Aprovecho para informarles que espero que las actualizaciones sean más seguido desde ahora en adelante. Para los que siguen Innocence, esperen el nuevo capítulo mañana o el sábado._

_Este capítulo es más, a mí pensar, un poco más informativo… Bueno, los otros dos también, pero es porque a mi parecer es necesario una buena base antes de "empezar con lo bueno" *risas* _

_Me pareció interesante que Lyls mencionara el enfrentamiento de los gemelos en esta historia. ¿Qué puedo decir? Simplemente me resulta completa e increíblemente atractivo e irresistible el tema. No puedo evitar enfrentarlos _^^

_Mi queridísima angeltears ^^ Yo tampoco me planteo __**totalmente **__así las personalidades de los gemelos… Pero todo esto derivo de una imagen mental que tengo de ellos crecidos… Igual, todo aquí aun es una sorpresa ^^_

_Bueno, disfruten! Y espero luego sus reviews ^^!_

* * *

El viento cálido de la tarde que caía acariciaba mi rostro y alborotaba mis cabellos. Me encontraba caminando en una desolada calle con tonalidades naranjas gracias a luz del sol que se escondía en la lejanía. Era una vista hermosa, debía admitir, pues el mundo permanecía en silencio y escondido, con solo un par de almas compartiendo la calle conmigo. El ambiente era sereno, puro, cálido, brillante y limpio. Sin embargo, yo no tenía ojos para aquella majestuosidad. Mis ojos estaban fijos en el pavimento que mis pies pisaban paso con paso, mis pensamientos fundidos en los ojos mieles de cierta persona. Y aquello era algo tan común en mí, a pesar de que nadie lo supiera.

Soñaba despierto con su risa, con sus brillantes ojos, con su tersa piel. Me reía yo mismo al recordar algo gracioso entre aquel archivo increíble de recuerdos.

Sí, ella y yo compartíamos una vida. Jamás podría olvidar el día en que la conocí, en una tarde parecida a aquella que yo ignoraba, tantos años atrás…

"_Eres una llorona"_

_Con los ojos rojos y húmedos, la pequeña niña de cabellos largos volvió su rostro hacía mí. Tenía una expresión de tristeza profunda, como si le acabaran de dar un golpe fuerte. Pero cuando terminó de analizar mis palabras, su entrecejo se frunció en una mueca molesta._

"_Cállate" Me dijo, sin vacilar ni gritar, pero con mucha decisión. "Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que me pasa"._

_Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Ella aun hablaba como una pequeña, pero no podía llevarle más de un año, y aun así sus palabras eran claras y directas. Jamás había presenciado yo algo así. No conocía, entre todas las niñas del preescolar, a alguna que se atreviera a contestar ante una burla, y mucho menos a una menor que yo. Generalmente lloraban más fuerte cuando las molestaba._

_Aun sorprendido, y al ver que su mirada seguía sobre mí sin flaquear, lentamente me senté a su lado, mirando a la calle algo apenado._

"_¿Qué es lo que te pasa?"_

_Esperaba escuchar algún tipo de reclamo, inclusive un insulto, pero luego de unos segundos solo sentí su rostro en mi brazo. Volví mi cabeza alarmado, a punto de rechazarla y apartarla de mí, cuando vi que sus hombros y su pecho temblaban, su respiración irregular. Ella escondía sus lágrimas en la manga de mi camisa; escondía su rostro mientras sollozaba suavemente. _

_Hasta ese momento lo noté. Noté que nadie se percataba de la niña que lloraba desconsolada al lado de la calle en aquella desolada tarde de verano. Nadie oía sus sollozos. Pero no era porque nadie prestara atención a ella, sino porque ella no quería ser percibida. Ella escondía sus sentimientos y su sufrimiento de todos los demás, sin querer llamar la atención._

_Yo la había notado porque había estado pendiente de ella desde que la vi asomándose en la esquina. Ella no había hecho nada para que yo me fijara en ella, no había llorado con toda la capacidad de sus pulmones, ni buscado ayuda. Yo había estado pendiente de ella y por eso, a diferencia de mis amigos que aun jugaban cerca de donde nos encontrábamos, había notado como se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido amarillo pálido, como sus largos cabellos oscuros caían sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas y escondían a medias sus ojos rojos._

_Sollozó un poco más antes de levantar su rostro sonrojado de mi hombro. Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y luego dirigió sus ojos tristes hacia mí. Al ver el brillo en aquellos ojos grandes y hermosos, mi pequeño corazón se aceleró sin motivo obvio mientras mis manos empezaron a sudar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Jamás había experimentado aquello. Pero no me alarmé ante aquella reacción extraña, sino me llené de una ternura que hasta ese día desconocía. Le sonreí tiernamente mientras extendía una mano y le tomaba un hombro en un gesto solidario._

"_No llores. Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda, pero por favor no llores"._

_Sus ojos pardos se agrandaron en sorpresa mientras me contemplaba con curiosidad. Luego de unos momentos me dedicó una sonrisa débil, pero brillante y sincera… Una sonrisa que yo jamás olvidaría._

_Aclaró su garganta y limpió sus lágrimas con mayor afán. Luego volvió sus ojos de nuevo hacía mí con energías renovadas. "Ayúdame a encontrar mi casa, por favor"._

"_Claro" Le dije, y me pare rápidamente para ofrecerle mi mano… Mano que ella tomó con agrado y que no soltó hasta que nos paramos frente a la casa que ella reconoció como suya luego de unas horas de búsqueda y torpes direcciones. _

_Al asomarnos solamente un poco a la cerca del jardín, una señora alta con un vestido gris oscuro salió corriendo de la puerta principal con lágrimas en los ojos. "¡Niña, niña! Bendito el cielo, ¡Estábamos preocupadísimos por ti, niña!" La tomó en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza. "Tu padre está como loco buscándote. ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor! ¿En dónde has estado, niña? Y tú, ¿Quién eres?" La mujer bajó a la niña y ella se movió a mi lado mientras volvía a tomar mi mano._

"_Nana, discúlpame. No ha sido mi intención preocuparlos, pero me he perdido en busca de la floristería. Él es Kouichi, nana" Dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa que yo le devolví. "Él me ha ayudado a encontrar mi camino de regreso"._

_La señora primero me vio con un gesto curioso, pero luego me sonrió agradecida. "¿En serio? Pues muchas gracias por traer a la señorita Hitomi de regreso a casa sana y salva. El señor regresara dentro de unos momentos"._

"_Kouichi, ¿Te quedarías hasta que papá regrese? Quisiera que te conociera antes de que te vayas"._

_Solo devolví a medias su brillante sonrisa. "Discúlpame, pero ya es tarde. Tengo que regresar a casa"._

"_Eso no es problema" Dijo la señora mientras nos encaminaba hacia la entrada principal. "El chofer te llevara de regreso a tu casa. Por favor pasa, seguramente tendrán hambre. Aprovecha a usar el teléfono y llamar a tu casa. Yo también hablaré en nombre del señor con tus padres"._

"_Madre" Aclaré, con algo de tristeza. "Con mi madre"._

_La señora volvió su mirada curiosa y apenada hacia mí, pero no hizo mayor comentario. Luego de hablar a mi casa y aclarar a mi madre que llegaría dentro de unos momentos, la señora (cuyo nombre me enteré luego que era Ayumi) nos sentó a la mesa y nos sirvió un festín que jamás en mi vida había tan siquiera soñado._

_Mientras devoraba ávidamente la comida y Hitomi se reía de mi boca llena, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par mientras una voz furiosa y grave gritaba el nombre de Hitomi desesperadamente. Como pude tragué el bocado mientras ambos nos bajábamos de nuestros asientos. No pude evitar temblar un poco cuando me puse protectoramente frente a Hitomi con la intención firme de protegerla de todo mal a pesar de mi propia seguridad._

_Más pronto de lo que esperaba, un hombre con el cabello del mismo color que el de Hitomi apareció en el umbral del comedor. Desvió su mirada entre Hitomi y yo un par de veces antes de avanzar con paso seguro ante nosotros. Me puse en posición para pelear por nuestra seguridad, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el hombre me tomó por los hombros y me abrazó fuertemente._

_Me quedé perplejo por unos momentos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué aquel desconocido peligroso me abrazaba y no atacaba? ¿Quién era él?_

"_Bendito seas, pequeño" Dijo de repente el hombre, y yo me quedé aun más paralizado ante su suave pero potente voz. "¿Cómo podré recompensarte de que hayas traído de vuelta a mi preciada hija?"_

_¿Hija? ¿Hitomi era… su hija?_

_El hombre me alejó de sí y palmeó mi cabeza dulcemente, antes de avanzar y tomar en brazos a la pequeña que se alzaba hacia él. Hitomi rió mientras el hombre revolvía sus mechones oscuros, pero luego tomó una postura seria mientras su padre dictaba con tono formal: "Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso, hija. ¿Me has comprendido, Hitomi?"_

_La pequeña no pareció afectada por la reprenda de su padre. Con ojos tristes y tono suave, simplemente se limitó a susurrar: "Las flores de mi mamá…No estaban"._

_Los ojos del hombre se llenaron de ternura mientras los de su hija se llenaban de lágrimas. A punto de llorar el mismo, abrazó a su hija fuertemente y colocó su cabeza bajo su mentón, mientras alisaba sus mechones con su mano._

"_Perdóname, hija… Perdóname…" Susurró el hombre una y otra vez mientras me mantuve parado frente a ellos, estático, viendo como gruesas lágrimas rodaban de sus ojos…_

Ni siquiera ahora, tantos años después, podía entender la angustia de aquel hombre al no encontrar a su hija, su única familia, al llegar a su casa. La madre de Hitomi no tenía ni la semana de haber cedido ante el cáncer que consumía su vida día con día. Jamás entendería la desesperación de su padre, la incertidumbre, la desesperanza y el abatimiento que seguramente lo hubieran llevado a la más temible histeria.

Sonreí, sin embargo, al recordar el beso infantil que Hitomi plantó en mi mejilla cuando junto a su padre me dejaban con mi madre en la puerta de mi casa. Recuerdo haber sentido mis mejillas ardiendo mientras, avergonzado, volvía mi rostro al lado mientras musitaba un 'Buenas noches' forzado. Recordaba también haberme molestado por las burlas que más de una vez mis vecinos hicieron con respecto a mi 'nueva novia', quien me llegaba a visitar en varias ocasiones, siempre acompañada de su nana.

Ese fue, sin lugar a dudas, el mejor verano de mi vida, pues era el primero que pasaba a su lado. Jugábamos de todo y hablábamos de todo lo que nuestras mentes infantiles nos permitían. Esa costumbre, al pasar de los años, solo fue incrementando. Cuando ya tenía la edad suficiente, era yo quien me reunía con ella en su casa, la plaza o algún parque cercano. Hablábamos horas y horas, mientras hacíamos largo el camino hacia su casa. Compartimos alegrías y tristezas de las más profundas. Los dos habíamos llorado por cosas dolorosas y fuertes. Recuerdo el olor de su cabello mientras ella me consolaba el día que me enteré que mi padre se volvería a casar. Jamás olvidaría sus tiernas lágrimas el día del aniversario de la muerte de su madre.

Tampoco olvidaría jamás la primera vez que fui a su casa ya entrada la noche. Esa noche también fue nuestra primera pelea. Recuerdo haberme marchado furioso a mi casa luego de que ella había insistido en que yo me fuera de viaje con mi padre a pesar de que sabía que yo no quería nada que ver con él. Recordaba mi cabeza ardiendo cuando tiré la puerta de su casa mientras proclamaba a los mil vientos su falta de entendimiento y compresión, y como jamás volvería a confiar en ella.

Me tomó dos calles darme cuenta de mi error. Llegué a casa a cambiar mi ropa de todo el día y a esperar que mamá se quedara dormida para partir. Me sentía valiente a pesar de que no estar acostumbrado a pasear por la calle tan tarde, pues no permitiría que pasara una noche sin que habláramos. Con cautela trepé la enredadera, y con cuidado y audacia logré abrir su ventana sin causar alboroto. La visión que encontré al momento que mi cabeza se asomó por la cortina sería algo que jamás olvidaría. Ella lloraba mientras abrazaba una foto nuestra, la misma que al menos hasta ese momento permanecía en su mesa de noche.

Al pasar un pie por la ventana, el ruido del paso llevó a sus ojos cristalinos hacía mí. A pesar de que mi presencia era sorpresiva, ella no gritó ni hizo mayor cosa. Simplemente se puso de pie, como si yo fuera una aparición. Más rápido de lo que pensé, nos encontrábamos en medio de su habitación abrazándonos, mientras yo le repetía una y otra vez que me disculpara.

Hubo, sin embargo, dos partes de nuestra historia que desafortunadamente sí olvidé.

Había olvidado el momento en que me había enamorado de ella. Seguramente había sido en el momento en que la vi, pues no me acordaba de algún momento en el que mi corazón no se acelerara cuando veía a sus ojos hermosos dedicándome una mirada. Solo recordaba el momento en que al fin pude entender que aquello que me pasaba con ella era amor.

Sentí una vibración en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Saqué el celular y me dispuse a leer el mensaje de texto que había caído.

_Ya estoy en casa. La he pasado INCREIBLE! A qué hora vendrás? Bueno, no importa. Te espero ^^!_

Sonreí aun cuando la tristeza se empezó a esparcir dentro de mí. Claro que estaba feliz, había pasado toda la tarde con su sobrevaluado "_Príncipe Azul" _mientras algo parecido a una mezcla explosiva entre celos y rabia me habían consumido todo el día en el colegio.

Guardé el celular de nuevo en el bolso mientras cruzaba la calle, ya solo a unas cuantas casas de la mía propia. Era más frustración lo que tenía en esos momentos… Algo como fracaso, desgracia, infortunio, desilusión… ¿Y cómo no sentirlo?

… Jamás hubiéramos llegado a tal posición si yo no hubiera olvidado algo _tan _importante. Ella no saldría con mi hermano… Ni pasara tardes con él… Ni se apresurara a contarme miles de maravillas acerca de él… Pues serían **nuestras** tardes, **nuestras **salidas, **nuestras **anécdotas que ella contaría a sus amigas si tan sólo… si tan sólo…

… Si tan sólo yo no hubiera olvidado decirle que la amaba con toda mi alma.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola! Acá les traigo el nuevo capítulo de whisper :) Lamento el retraso. Lo quería poner el jueves para colocarlo exacto a la semana, pero me atrasé haciendo una y mil cosas… Así que lo siento. Espero que les guste el capítulo, no hay mucha acción… Pero ya vendrá lo jugoso, lo prometo. _

_Si leen mi otra historia, el capítulo 14 estará arriba mañana en la noche (aunque no sé qué tan noche o temprano para ustedes… Depende de cuántas horas les lleve o me lleven)._

_Lyls y angeltears: Quisiera aprovechar esta ocasión para agradecerles su apoyo en ambas historias. __Créanme que vale miles para mí. Muchísimas gracias. __Espero les guste este capítulo y se preparen para lo que se avecina… __En ambas historias *risas malévola*_

_Angelzoe: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me alegra tanto que te haya gustado. Espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capítulo y también tus comentarios luego =) Gracias de nuevo!_

_Bueno, no me queda más que decir que disfruten. Gracias por leer._

* * *

[ あなたは私の最も深い欲求が...私の最も貴重な夢 ]

"¿No te parece precioso, Kouichi?" Dijo emocionada mientras abrazaba el portarretratos a su pecho. Si la voluntad me alcanzara para dejar de pretender mi felicidad hacia la escena, hubiera enrollado mis ojos en una mueca de profunda molestia.

Claro, yo no podía. Para fines prácticos, yo estaba _profundamente _feliz de que su cita hubiera sido un total y completo éxito, muy a mi desgracia. Sin embargo, y con un tanto de culpabilidad, me alegraba saber de que mi hermano la conocía _tan _poco. La había llevado a ver un partido de _fútbol. _¿Fútbol? ¿Hitomi? Podría haber reído. No es que ella fuera una chica que le huía a los deportes… Simplemente no se le daban. No, no se le daban para nada. Y había intentado. Había intentado y practicado miles de deportes, pero ninguno se le daba. Yo había sido testigo de golpes con pelotas de fútbol, de baloncesto, de beisbol, de voleibol, de bádminton, de golf, inclusive de pingpong.

"Sí, es un retrato muy… Lindo".

Pero, sinceramente, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Kouji llevarla a un estadio en una idea de cita _romántica_? Cita romántica y estadio no pegaban de ninguna manera que uno lo viera… A menos que le propusiera matrimonio con toda esa gente viendo. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de alejar aquella imagen perturbadora de Kouji de rodillas mientras tomaba su mano izquierda.

No lo conocía en lo más mínimo. Aparentemente ni siquiera lo intentaba. Ella disfrutaba la música, los lugares tranquilos para caminar, sentarse, leer… Ella no era del todo feliz en un estadio, lleno de gritos y de frenesí. Pero, como otro punto en común que teníamos, ella era una _experta_ en fingir su fanatismo hacia cualquier deporte. ¿Cómo lo sabía? El padre de Hitomi era un _fanático. _Si se trataba de algún deporte o actividad deportiva, el padre de Hitomi era el primero en animar… o invertir. En múltiples ocasiones, Hitomi se había visto en la penosa tarea de acompañar a su padre a algún encuentro, desde fútbol hasta esgrima. Yo había ido con ellos en muchas de esas ocasiones, sirviendo principalmente como refuerzo y distracción.

"Kouji es muy bueno escogiendo detalles, ¿Verdad?".

Yo la hubiera llevado al estanque del parque… En la noche, cuando la luna hubiera estado sobre él, reflejada en la superficie, clara y perfecta… Hubiera observado sus ojos mientras una luz azul nos acogía… Hubiera tomado sus manos y luego…

"¿Kouichi?"

… Besado ambas palmas. Le hubiera pedido que se sentara a mi lado frente al estanque, mientras disfrutábamos del silencio y del arrullo suave del agua. Hubiera dicho una que otra cosa, simplemente para que sonriera…

"¿Me estás escuchando?"

Y luego, cuando ya fuera hora de marcharnos, descendería mi rostro para besar su mejilla. Lo haría lentamente, para disfrutar del momento, y cuando viera sus ojos aun cerrados, me atrevería a robarle un beso de sus dulces labios…

"¡Kouichi!"

Sin decir nada, la hubiera tomado de la mano y la hubiera llevado a casa. Tendría cuidado de que no pasara peligro, y no soltaría su mano hasta que estuviéramos sanos y salvos frente a su casa. Luego besaría su frente, y le proclamaría lo bien que lo pase. Y cuando sus ojos me vieran con la ansiedad que aquel beso encendió en ella, volvería a robarle un tierno beso antes de declararme mí…

¡PLAS!

Un cojín me golpeó de llenó en la cara, despertándome de mi ensueño. La volví a ver con una mueca entre enojado y sonreído. Lo que más me sorprendió fue ver en ella algo parecido. No era la primera vez que aquello pasaba, pero generalmente ella me veía con cara de gracia y no de enojo.

"Oye… Eso dolió"

Miró hacia el lado frunciendo el ceño. "Te lo tienes bien merecido. Has estado toda la noche distraído, viendo a lo lejos con mirada nostálgica…" De repente su mirada cambió a una triste. "¿Te ha pasado algo?" Su tono cambio a uno más suave, y yo no tuve más que hacer que dedicarle una sonrisa triste que nunca alcanzó a ver.

"No me sucede nada. Discúlpame, Hitomi… No ha sido mi intención desvariar"

Sus cejas se fruncieron. "¿Me estás… Estás…?" Se detuvo mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "No me estás ocultando nada, ¿Verdad?"

_Sí. Sí te estoy ocultando algo. Muchas cosas en realidad. Te oculto, primero que nada, que no soporto que mi hermano sea el príncipe azul del cuento. ¿Sabes por qué? Tú quizá nunca lo sepas, porque te lo estoy ocultando, pero yo mataría por estar en ese puesto. Por si no es obvio ya, también te oculto que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti… Te lo he ocultado por años…_

"No, no te estoy ocultando nada".

Suspiró. "Qué bueno…" Luego volvió a ponerse pensativa mientras entrecerraba los ojos para mirarme sospechosa. "No es una chica, ¿Cierto?"

_Sí, tú. _"Por supuesto que no".

Sonrió complacida. "Mucho mejor".

Si yo hubiera tenido cabeza para reparar en aquel comentario, no hubiera dormido por días de la ansiedad que hubiera despertado. Pero claro, todas aquellas esperanzas que un comentario así podrían haber traído a mí murieron el día en que Kouji se le declaró y ella aceptó ser su novia.

"Sí… Alégrate de mi soltería mientras tu disfrutas de tener un…" Aclaré mi garganta y tomé dos mechones de cabello de cada lado de mi cabeza en representación de dos coletas mientras decía en voz chillona: "_Absolutamente perfecto, guapo e inteligente príncipe azul. ¡Oh, Kouji! ¡Sean largos mis días sin-…"._

¡PLAS!

De nuevo la superficie del cojín pegó sobre mi rostro. Rió mientras me decía. "¡Jamás diría eso!"

Tomé una almohada de encima de su cama, y rápida pero suavemente golpee con ella su hombro. "_¡Oh, Kouji! ¡El más valiente de los caballeros!"_

Volvió a golpearme con la almohada, ahora en la espalda. "¡Ese ni siquiera parece mi tono de voz!"

"¡Oh, Kouji!"

Rió mientras me seguía alrededor de la habitación, tratando de contener sus risas para no despertar a nadie. "¡Cállate!"

"¡Mis días no serían nada sin-…"

Justo en medio de mi aclamación digna de un libro de William Shakespeare, sentí como un bulto se abalanzaba sobre mí, dejándome caer todo su peso, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y que ambos cayéramos sobre el suelo alfombrado girando, tapando nuestras bocas para sofocar las carcajadas que querían salir libremente.

"Shh…" Me decía, colocando su almohada sobre mi rostro. "Despertarás a papá".

Quité la almohada de encime y la miré. "¿Yo? Tú eres la que ríe como en parque a medio día"

"_Muy _gracioso. Yo no rio fuerte… Y tampoco diría nada como lo que decías antes" Me espetó en un suspiro grave.

Reí. "¿_Tú _no dirías eso? Vamos, Hitomi, los dos sabemos que sueñas con alguien que desde tu jardín te recite a la perfección las líneas de 'Romeo y Julieta' que tú _ya _conoces de memoria".

Sonrío triste. "Todos podemos soñar con el romance perfecto, ¿No?" Se paró y avanzó a su cama. "No pierdo nada con esperar. Está algo lejos, claro… Eres la única persona que conozco aparte de mí que conoce los parlamentos…"

"¿Y no el típico 'Romeo, Romeo… ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?'?" Completé, acompañándola en la cama.

"Sí…" Suspiró nuevamente.

No dije nada mientras ella se acomodaba en mi hombro y empezaba a jugar con el pendiente que descansaba sobre mi pecho. Sabía que miles de cosas atravesaban su mente, cosas que la entristecían. Pero no podía decir nada… Temía que me descontrolara entre las cosas que podía y no podía decir. Era un tema tan delicado hablar de relaciones con ella sin dejarle ver lo suficientemente obvio que ella era la niña _perfecta_ para mí. El tema se volvía más complicado aún cuando tomábamos en cuenta que ella salía con _mi _hermano.

En mi arrogancia esporádica, muchas veces me atreví a pensar que ella buscaba en Kouji alguien que me reflejara sin _ser_ actualmente yo. A pesar de que nunca habíamos hablado claramente de nuestras 'parejas' ideales, por conocernos tanto, yo podía asegurar de que ella podría detallar un perfil claro de requerimientos para la aspirante a aquel puesto. Lo mismo pasaba con ella; yo podía describir perfectamente los requisitos mínimos de alguien que quisiera ser exitosamente su novio.

Claro; yo hacía mucho que había descubierto que ella encajaba el perfil perfectamente… Y que yo era más que capaz de hacerla feliz. Pero ella, quizá por nunca haber reparado en eso o quizá estando en negación al respecto, jamás había notado que ella era exactamente lo que yo buscaba, o que yo era lo que ella buscaba… Inclusive en los mínimos detalles.

Siempre pensé que la barrera de 'mejores amigos' jamás le había permitido pensar en mí como algo más… O que el día en que se dio cuenta de que yo encajaba _tan _bien a su lado, más que felicidad, ese conocimiento le inspiró miedo.

Era de esperarse. En este mundo, como está ahora, ¿Cómo esperar que alguien encaje perfectamente a ti?

Su suspiró alargado me despertó de mis pensamientos. "¿Puedo confiarte algo?"

"Ya sabes que sí…" Dije, extrañado de la pregunta.

"Sí…" Dijo, y se levantó para apoyarse en sus brazos y verme directamente. "Pero esto es… Medianamente grave".

"Te escucho".

"Es sobre Kouji…" Empezó, pero luego mordió su labio inferior y ya no dijo nada más.

Insistí. "¿Qué sobre Kouji?".

"Es que…" Vaciló de nuevo, pero sacudió su cabeza y siguió. "Dudo… Acerca de nosotros".

Traté de ignorar la chispa de alegría que nació en mi corazón. "¿Dudas?"

"Sí… No me malinterpretes. Tu hermano es maravilloso, es muy atento y bueno, pero…"

"¿Pero?"

Calló por unos instantes, considerando sus palabras. "Con cada día que pasa, me doy cuenta de que él pertenece a un mundo totalmente diferente".

La miré tratando de que mis ojos no delataran que esos habían sido exactamente mis pensamiento desde el momento en que empezaron a salir. Asentí con mi cabeza para que continuara.

"Por ejemplo, ahora… La pase muy bien, no te mentiré, pero… Un _partido_… Un partido de fútbol, Kouichi, ¿Te imaginas?" Negó con su cabeza, incrédula. "Empecé a disfrutar desde el momento en que lo vi tan divertido… He intentado, tú lo sabes muy bien, pero no logro disfrutar los deportes tanto como para elegir un estadio sobre… El parque, o el cine…"

"Lo sé".

"Sí, yo sé que a ti jamás se te cruzaría algo así por la cabeza…"

Sonreí orgulloso, no lo pude evitar.

"¿Sabes que fue lo peor?" Siguió.

"¿Qué fue, Hitomi?"

"Pudo jurar que ya le había comentado mi distanciamiento con deportes, mi apatía por lugares como estadios, y como papá me lleva semana tras semana a algún tipo de encuentro deportivo…"

"Yo estaba ahí cuando hablábamos de eso. Inclusive dijiste que ir a algo así era inclusive como ir a la escuela para tí…"

"Sí, si hice esa comparación…"

"Si esa comparación es válida para ti, y él ya lo sabía…" Mi consciencia trató lo más que pudo, pero sentí satisfacción al decir: "¿Quién llevaría a alguien a una cita a la escuela?"

Hitomi bajó la cabeza, triste, y me sentí culpable. No era mi culpa que Kouji fue un mal novio, pero no era necesario que yo inclusive disfrutara de la situación… No por consideración a él, pero porque su fracaso significaba la tristeza de ella.

"Lo siento, Hitomi. No fue mi intención burlarme".

Secó rápidamente una lágrima que cayó traviesa. "No te preocupes, Kouichi… Es cierto lo que dices. Es todo cierto. Kouji y yo no somos compatibles… Tenemos gustos tan diferentes…".

Volvió a recostarse sobre mi pecho, suspirando mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de calmarse. Una tras otra punzada empezó a golpear mi corazón. Yo no soportaba verla triste.

"Ya llevamos un tiempo saliendo, conociéndonos… ¿Es que Kouji no sabe nada de mí?"

Coloqué mi brazo alrededor de ella, apretándola suavemente, recogiéndola cerca de mí.

"Pero yo jamás pensaría en dejarlo… Porque lo quiero, Kouichi… Yo lo quiero demasiado".

Mi estómago dio giro inesperado, y luego se mantuvo echo nudo en mi abdomen. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que ella se abrazaba a mí con fuerza, el olor de su cabello llenándome los pulmones. Ella jamás me había profesado su amor hacía el _tan_ directamente, con esas palabras.

Ella… ¿Ya la había perdido? ¿Esa era la señal de mi batalla perdida?

Guardando mi dolor en una caja dentro de mi alma, suspiré antes de esconder un beso entre sus cabellos. Yo olvidaría todo, por ella. Me olvidaría de mis sentimientos y me preocuparía solo por si bienestar… Era lo único que podía hacer. No quería reparar en nada, menos en esos momentos.

Cuando estuviera solo en mi habitación, desahogaría mis penas con mi soledad… Lejos, donde ella no viera que su felicidad me traía en más profundo dolor.

"Todo estará bien… Ya lo verás".

* * *

_[ A__nata wa watashi no mottomo fukai yokkyuu ga... __Watashi no mottomo kichouna yume ] (__You're my deepest desire… __My most precious dream: La frase en la que se basa la historia, especialmente este capítulo. Escrita aleatoriamente en clases, mientras mi profesora nos explicaba el significado de mottomo y las formas de utilizarlo. Se los juro, podría escribir un libro con esta frase 0_0 __**Gracias por leer =D**__)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Perdón por el retraso! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5. Perdonen la tardanza. _

_Bueno, disfruten! Y espero luego sus comentarios/opiniones/loquesea =)!_

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

* * *

"Señorita Hitomi" Dijo la mujer tranquilamente, no moviendo su mirada de la carne cruda sobre la mesa frente a ella. Era una mujer ya mayor, con el pelo entrecano amarrado en una fuerte coleta atrás de su cabeza. Tenía la tez morena, que ya presentaba los pliegues dignos de los miles de sucesos de años, pero que permanecía suave y brillante. Su rostro, a pesar de tener rasgos fuertes, permanecía apacible, con una mirada gentil. Pero inclusive el semblante fuerte natural se calmaba cuando, como en aquellos momentos, sus pensamientos eran dominados por la muchacha que se encontraba a su lado. Ella la había cuidado desde pequeña, y había logrado quererla como a una hija, como alguien de su propia sangre, y se regocijaba en el hecho de que su pequeña le tenía el mismo aprecio y admiración. Las dos habían estado juntas desde siempre, y había sido ella quien había estado ahí cuando la madre de la pequeña los dejó 'Para ir al cielo', como tantas veces le repitió a la pequeña mientras sollozaba por su madre en su regazo.

"Dime, Nana" Le respondió la muchacha mientras seguía fija en algo sobre la mesa.

Al oír su tono de voz apaciguado y apagado, la señora despegó su mirada de su quehacer para volver su mirada a 'su niña'. Le dedicó una mirada larga e inquisitiva, pues sabía que aquel no era tono normal en ella. No, ahora no había nada que le pudiese esconder. Algo la molestaba, la entristecía… Y seguramente estaba ahí para hablar con ella al respecto.

Sonrió y volvió su mirada a la carne sin mayor comentario. "Ya sabes que no tienes que ayudarme".

Hitomi rió. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer. He sido yo la que te ha pedido que hagas esto especialmente para mí, a pesar de que sé que no dejas que nadie se meta en la cocina si eres tú la que está cocinando".

"Bueno, es que las demás empleadas solo me entorpecen" Respondió la señora con altanería mientras reía un poco. "Así que las he mandando a hacer otras cosas".

"Yo también entorpezco tu labor y a mí no me sacas" Apunto Hitomi mientras terminaba de cortas a cuadros un chile.

"Pero eso es solamente porque eres tú, porque disfruto de tu compañía, y porque sé que diga lo que diga no te irás".

Hitomi volvió a reír. "Cierto".

La señora Ayumi sonrió complacida y ya no dijo nada más. Las dos se quedaron en silencio en su oficio por unos momentos; momentos que las dos ocuparon para divagar en una que otra cosa. Una se preguntaba que sería lo que entristecía a la otra, y la otra se preguntaba cual sería la mejor manera de contarle su dilema a la primera.

"Nana…" Empezó Hitomi, bajando la mirada y dejando en paz los trozos de vegetales que tenía sobre la tabla para cortar. "¿Puedo contarte algo?"

Ayumi dejó quieto el cuchillo y se volvió completamente hacia Hitomi. "Claro, te escucho".

Hitomi vaciló y se alejó de la mesa para pasearse frente a la mesa en medio de la enorme cocina. "Es acerca de Kouji…"

"Ajá…"

"… Y de Kouichi".

Si la señora Ayumi era totalmente sincera no le caía para _nada _ bien el novio de su pequeña. Era el típico niño rico y mimado, con la diferencia en que no era engreído en el sentido de que alardeaba de lo que hacía y tenía. De buenas a primeras era un muchacho reservado y misterioso… Pero luego había visto que también era decido y altanero sobre otras cosas. La verdad era que el muchacho no era del _todo_ malo, pero lo que en serio le molestaba era aquel sentimiento que tenía de que Kouji Minamoto no quería _ni un poco_ a su pequeña. Ella había notado la forma en que la veía, en que le hablaba, en el modo en que la trataba. No había visto ni una pizca de atención en su rostro mientras Hitomi le hablaba, ni un mínimo fragmento de amor o admiración mientras la observaba… No como su hermano, que veía a Hitomi con una adoración digna del más hermoso poema.

Esos hermanos, según Ayumi, eran un problema… Cada uno por su cuenta. El primero, Kouji, por haber engatusado a Hitomi sin, según ella, el mínimo de cariño o respeto hacia ella. Y el segundo, Kouichi, por haber dejado que su gemelo le robara a su amada. Es decir, ¿Qué tan ciego podía ser alguien para no notar que el muchacho muere de amor por Hitomi? Es que no se podía explicar cómo había dejado que Hitomi se fuera con el papanatas de su hermano. Tampoco se explicaba por qué, en todos los años que tenían de tratarse, él jamás le había declarado sus sentimientos a Hitomi. Es decir, ¿Qué tan ciego podía ser alguien para no notar que la muchacha había estado enamorada de él toda su vida?

Bueno, ella tenía esa respuesta. Ella lidiaba con dos adolescentes ciegos y enamorados… Y, últimamente, con un que se aprovechaba de la ceguera de los demás.

"¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?" Preguntó, reservándose sus pensamientos para ella misma.

Vio como los ojos de la aludida se llenaron de confusión y, como muestra de ello, mordió su labio como un hábito común en ella.

"Kouji… No sé, nana, creo que tomé una mala decisión".

Ayumi tomó asiento en una de las sillas para verla pasear frente a la mesa mientras aclaraba sus pensamientos. Ya pensarían en la cena más tarde.

"¿Mala decisión?"

Hitomi finalmente se paró, pero no la encaro. Miraba a la pared con aire perdido mientras respondió. "Sí… Ya no vale la pena negármelo… Ni negártelo a ti".

Ayumi se sorprendió. ¿Acaso de refería a…?

"Cuando vi a Kouji por primera vez, era como si mis plegarias habían sido escuchadas… Porque él… Porque pensé que él era un Kouichi que yo si podía alcanzar".

Sorprendida y algo aliviada, la señora Ayumi sonrió al pensar de que finalmente vería a su niña feliz al lado de la persona que quería porque, antes de que ella le dijera, ya sabía que rumbo tornaría la historia… O al menos eso esperaba.

"Nana, todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo, he tenido el amor frente a mí y no lo aprecié… Kouichi ha estado a mi lado… Él es lo que siempre he andado buscando" Su voz flaqueó, como si sostuviera el peso de una gran tristeza y contuviera las lágrimas que seguramente asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos.

"Niña…" Dije, levantándome y yendo a su lado para palmear amablemente su hombro, mostrándole mi apoyo.

"Y no es solo eso, nana… Todo esto tiempo, he estado mintiéndome a mí misma, negando aceptar de que Kouji…" Paró, respirando profundamente y meneando su cabeza antes de reanudar su pasear por la cocina. Ayumi volvió a tomar asiento. "Kouji es una persona fascinante… Pero completamente diferente a lo que yo pensé, y, especialmente, completamente diferente a Kouichi".

Un suspiro abandono los labios de la señora Ayumi. "¿Es que hasta ahorita te fijas, niña? El joven Kouji no es ni pizca a su hermano".

Hitomi paró su caminar para dirigir una mirada triste a su nana y suspiro como en gesto de derrota. "Y yo he estado todo este tiempo sin querer aceptar de que Kouji no es la persona que visioné al principio, que no es como Kouichi, que solo son iguales de afuera…".

Claro, eso Ayumi ya lo sabía. Lo que nunca entendería ni se explicaría es como Hitomi tuvo espero hasta estar _en una relación _con Kouji, el polo opuesto de Kouichi, para darse cuenta de que lo que siempre había buscado era a su hermano gemelo.

"Pero, nana…Yo no me hago la idea de Kouichi como… Como novio… Besarlo y eso" Sin quererlo, el estómago de Hitomi pareció expandirse y empequeñecerse al mismo tiempo, y un rubor carmesí apareció en sus mejillas. "Además, no es una opción. Tengo que dejar atrás esta confusión y seguir adelante con mi relación con Kouji.

"Yo… quiero a Kouji, nana. Quizá no sea por las razones correctas, pues lo he idealizado todo este tiempo. Pero por eso es que he decidido seguir adelante".

"Pero, ¿De qué hablas niña?"

Los ojos de Hitomi se llenaron de lágrimas un segundo antes de que volviera su mirada hacia la ventana al final de la cocina. "Kouji jamás será Kouichi. Lo sé ahora… Ni él ni nadie podrá serlo. Además…" Su voz se quebró. "Kouichi jamás se fijaría en mí… Así que tengo que dejar atrás esta confusión. Kouichi es como un hermano para mí, y nada más. Ahora estoy con Kouji, y así debe de ser".

Ayumi volvió a ver a la muchacha con la mirada llena de preocupación. Si Hitomi estaba evidentemente afectada al darse cuenta que al que realmente quería era a Kouichi pero que jamás podría estar con él, ¿Cómo es que seguir con Kouji estaba bien? Además de eso, seguía sin entender cómo no podía ver como Kouichi se moría por ella. ¡Es que era tan obvio! Hasta el papa de ella lo sabía. Todos en la casa lo sabían… ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía menos ella!

No sabía ni entendía que era lo que movía a Hitomi a seguir con su relación con Kouji, especialmente si la razón era algún tipo de despecho. Debía aceptar que, a pesar de que la situación no era del todo buena, que Hitomi hubiera más o menos aceptado sus sentimientos por Kouichi era un adelante. Cuando ya Hitomi tenía la edad para enamorarse y tener novio, Ayumi siempre intentó sacarle al menos la confesión de que Kouichi sería el novio perfecto… Pero nunca tuvo frutos hasta ahora. A pesar de que el amor entre ambos era obvio, Ayumi jamás se sintió en posición de aclamar dichos sentimientos con libertad, _mucho_ _menos _los de él. Y era por ello que, apretando la mandíbula en aquella ocasión, trataba de controlar el impulso de gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella no tenía nada que perder, pues Kouichi había estado enamorado de ella desde que la trajo a casa hace ya tantos años atrás.

"Pero, niña, el joven Kouichi-…".

"No, nana. Por favor, no me digas nada. Las palabras que me dirás ya están sonando dentro de mi cabeza, pero hasta ahora las he logrado ignorar. Si tú me dices algo, no seré capaz de seguir con esto… Y es mi decisión hacerlo".

Ayumi suspiró, rendida. "¿Estás segura, niña?"

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Si, nana. Estoy segura".

'_Olvidaré a Kouichi; olvidaré este sentimiento, este __**amor… **__Y seguiré adelante con mi vida… Con Kouji'._

* * *

**(KOUICHI'S POV)**

La brisa se sentía fría sobre su piel. La verdad era que la noche estaba destinada a ser una fría, muy fría. Pero ni siquiera el conocimiento de eso me mantenía lejos de la ventana en la cual estaba. Siempre me encantó venir al ático de mi casa por su gran ventana, con una repisa lo suficientemente grande como para poder sentarme y ver a la ciudad.

Hitomi había estado conmigo tantas veces en esta misma ventana.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que dejar de pensar si quería sobrevivir. El dolor que me atacaba como una enfermedad que no me podía quitar parecía ser vulnerable solamente a su compañía, pero desde _esa _ocasión, el dolor solo se intensificaba cuando estaba con ella, o cuando la pensaba.

Suspiré. Ella lo quería… Lo quería a él. A pesar de que él era exactamente lo opuesto a ella en tantos aspectos, ella lo quería _a él. _Mi corazón se estrujó dentro de mi pecho como papel. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo es que la había perdido del todo? En todo este tiempo, había estado seguro de que ella terminaría con él cuando se diera cuenta que era un estúpido, pero ese momento nunca llegó. Y ahora, ella estaba enamorada… _Enamorada _de mi hermano, de mi hermano gemelo aunque era yo el que encajaba perfecto a su lado.

Golpeé el marco de la ventana frustrado. Si ambos sabíamos que yo cumplía el papel perfectamente, ¿Cómo es que no estaba con ella en estos momentos? La idea le daba vuelta tras vuelta a mi cabeza, pero no lograba encontrar una respuesta lógica en mi cabeza. No podía, no quería. No quería aceptar de él mereciera el amor de ella, ni quería repetirme que ella lo quería a él ni que yo la había perdido. Era demasiado doloroso.

El dolor no se iba nunca últimamente. No me dejaba nunca y me entumecía de pies a cabeza. Ella era mi única cura, y se había vuelto la causa principal. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de salir de aquello, pues al menos ahora sabía la razón principal de mi dolor. Aun no recordaba cómo es que aquel sentimiento de pena me había dominado, pero como droga yo me había acostumbrado ya al sentimiento de alivio que ella me producía, y lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese momento.

Pero, ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo podría apagar aquellos sentimientos que me mataban y alimentaban al mismo tiempo? Si ella era mi todo, ¿Cómo podía olvidarme de ella?

No era lo suficientemente masoquista como para desaparecerla, pues si era lo suficientemente egoísta para seguir teniéndola a mi lado, sabiendo que ella jamás me dejaría. Sí, aunque yo tratara de separarme, ella seguramente no me dejaría ir sin primero pelear. Y, sin lugar a dudas, yo perdería esa guerra patéticamente.

Entonces, ¿Cómo podía volver? Y no me refería a olvidarme del amor que le tenía, sino volver al tiempo en el que esos sentimientos estaban al fondo de mi corazón, y solo la amistad salía a la superficie. Sería lo mejor regresar a esos momentos, cuando mi amor estaba oculto y bien cuidado, pues no sentía la necesidad de salir y ser expresado.

¿Y si le decía lo que sentía?

Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos. No, eso jamás sucedería. No quería causarle lástima, y mucho menos dolor. Si yo le confesaba mis sentimientos, solo la pondría entre una situación difícil, pues no sabría cómo responderme sin herir mis sentimientos y hacer que nuestra relación siguiera su curso normal.

Que todo fuera bien dependía de mí… Y _solo _de mí.

Justo en ese momento, las luces de un auto oscuro iluminaron la puerta principal de mi casa mientras el carro se aparcaba frente a ella. Reconocí el modelo como el de mi hermano, pero no fue su extraña visita nocturna lo que me sorprendió, sino el modo apresurado en que había llegado. Generalmente se quedaba en la calle y no en la entrada de mi casa reservada para el carro que no poseíamos, y siempre lo hacía con estilo, sin perder la calma. Vi como su figura se bajaba precipitadamente del carro, dando un portazo a la puerta del conductor mientras se dirigía rápidamente a la puerta.

Con una ceja alzada en un gesto de curiosidad, me levanté de la ventana y empecé a caminar hacía la puerta. Justo cuando bajaba las gradas del ático escuché su voz intercambiando palabras rápidas con mi madre y luego oí mi nombre mencionado en algo como un gruñido molesto.

Estaba ya en medio del pasillo que conectaba las gradas del ático con las gradas principales cuando escuché sus pasos fuertes subiendo de dos en dos las gradas. Me detuve justo cuando terminó de subir y se detuvo también al comienzo del pasillo.

Nuestras miradas de encontraron, pero mientras la mía reflejaba solo confusión y sorpresa, la de él estaba llena de furia.

"¿Está todo bien?" Pregunté, no queriendo escuchar malas noticias, pero aun así dispuesto a recibirlas.

Con paso decidido avanzó hacia mí, sin vacilar ni en paso ni en mirada. Pude ver como apretaba la mandíbula, y sabía que hacía eso cuando estaba furioso y no quería armar más alboroto del que seguramente armaría si abriera la boca.

Cuando ya se encontraba a escasos pasos de mí, insistí en saber qué era lo que pasaba. "Kouji, que-…"

Pero mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando su puño hizo contacto con mi mejilla en un golpe que me sacó de balance y me tiro hacía atrás con fuerza. Caí al piso fuertemente, e inmediatamente mi mano viajó hacia el lugar donde había golpeado. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras me gritaba que me levantara y regresara el golpe, pero algo dentro de mí me detuvo. De algún modo, ya sabía por qué razón mi hermano había descargado su furia en aquel golpe contra mí… Y, sobre todo, sabía que me lo merecía. Lo volví a ver mientras el respiraba fuertemente, mirándome con desafío al tiempo en que masajeaba los nudillos del puño con el que me había golpeado.

Mi rostro se empezó a entumecer por el golpe, y pude sentir el sabor de sangre fresca dentro de mi boca. ¡Vaya golpe aquel! Aun me daba vueltas la cabeza, aturdida por el impacto.

Kouji cambió su postura a una más relajada y puso sus brazos a los lados, sin esperar ya una respuesta de mi parte.

"Aléjate de mi novia, Kouichi" Dijo en un susurro peligroso, amenazador. En sus ojos vi un brillo afilado, desafiante, que me miraban con desdén mientras me retaban a contestar. Aquella era una amenaza que sacaba un lado de mi hermano que jamás había dedicado a mí.

Aun así, y aunque me costara quizá un diente, por el modo en que había afrontado el tema, jamás le daría gusto así por así. Si antes había estado de acuerdo en alejarme por las buenas, _él_ había logrado que saliera mi instinto rebelde, y ahora estaba decidido a ser _yo _el que no se rendiría sin una batallas. Sonreí ampliamente a pesar del dolor que causo en mejilla izquierda que ya se empezaba a hinchar, y le respondí. "A menos que sea ella la que me lo pida, _jamás _me alejaré de ella".

Por un momento, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa ante mis palabras inesperadas, pero luego de unos momentos me sonrió y bufó, dando la vuelta para irse.

Sin embargo, algo se le ocurrió justo cuando llegaba a la final del pasillo. Me volvió a ver solo a medias y me dijo clara y seriamente. "Y, por si no te queda claro, tus visitas nocturnas se acabaron". Y luego bajó las gradas. Lo escuché decir algo a mi madre a lo lejos, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, y finalmente el sonido del carro encendiendo y luego alejándose.

No me levanté hasta que ya no podía escuchar el sonido del carro. Y cuando lo hice, sonreí mientras aceptaba en mi mente el reto.

Reí. "Eso es lo que _tú _crees, Kouji".


	6. Chapter 6

_Pero, lastimosamente, esa promesa no dependía de una, sino de dos personas…_

Hitomi se secó las lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas por millonésima vez esa noche. Parecía que sus ojos eran yacimiento de agua _salada_, pues las lágrimas salían una tras otra sin que ella las pudiese parar. Todo era ridículo, en realidad. Ella ya había tomado una decisión, y estaba conforme con ella. Entonces, ¿Por qué no podía parar de llorar? Sentía como si el corazón se le apuñara dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, haciendo que su respiración se cortase aun más. Era de madrugada, así que cada uno de los incontables sollozos de aquella noche habían tenido que ser silenciados con su mano.

Nadie debía enterarse de lo mucho que ella estaba sufriendo… Ni un alma.

Tomó el celular de nuevo y pasó a la siguiente foto.

Tenía que ser firme en su convicción… Aunque sintiese que le estuvieran quitando una parte del cuerpo en ese mismo momento. Con cada foto borrada, una parte de su alma ardía, y producía un efecto en su cuerpo bastante parecido. Pero tenía que dejarlo ir para seguir con su decisión por completo. Luego de un tiempo, sería más obvio y evidente que la decisión que había tomado y todo lo que había hecho para cumplirla por completo era lo correcto. Todo el dolor, en algún futuro cercano, tendría sentido.

Pero cuando sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al ver las expresiones en su rostro y en el de Kouichi en la foto, todo pareció tener menos sentido, todo pareció ridículo. ¿Por qué tenía que deshacerse de algo que le traía tanta felicidad? ¿Por qué tenía que deshacerse de todos aquellos recuerdos? En ese momento, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, parecía estúpido y sin motivo. Apreció la foto como artista viendo su lienzo terminado. Analizó y apreció cada detalle con vehemencia, en realidad grabando la imagen en su cabeza. Pasó así un buen tiempo, sólo viendo y admirando. Le encantaba la sonrisa de Kouichi, y también le encantaba su fotogenia. De todos los modos, él siempre salía maravilloso, y eso era evidente tanto en fotos como en persona. Y, justo cuando pensó eso, más lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y cayeron. Con un dedo pesado y un pecho hundido, apretó el botón que leía "Borrar". Cuando la imagen desapareció de la pantalla, agachó su cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que la hizo de antesala para el llanto descontrolado después.

Y ese proceso se había repetido para cada una de las fotos de la carpeta especial que tenía en su celular. Sí, una carpeta llena de fotos de ellos juntos o solamente de él. Cada una había tenido su proceso especial de borrado…Y cada una había sido peor que la otra. Cuando las últimas fotos se acercaban, sus ojos estaban tan hinchados y cansados, que ni siquiera podía ver por completo la foto. Eso, sin embargo, solo la hizo llorar más. La única esperanza que tenía era que llegara el amanecer pronto… O que el cansancio emocional fuera tan grande que la noqueara inconsciente de golpe.

El procedimiento le estaba costando la vida, pero ella sabía que tenía que hacerlo. No era simplemente un capricho ni una tontería. Ella tenía que deshacerse de todas las cosas que la recordaran en lo más mínimo a él; de lo contrario, estaba segura que no podría dejarlo ir.

Y lo haría… Debía hacerlo, por su bien y el del mismo Kouichi. Aquella infatuación enfermiza y no correspondida que tenía por él, el sufrimiento que causaba ese mismo rechazo inconsciente de parte suya, aquel anhelo interminable de estar con él, el deseo ferviente de abrazarlo y de proclamarlo suyo, todo eso tenía que irse junto con todo aquello que le recordaba a él.

Lastimosamente no podía acabar con su vida para empezar otra; aunque debería, pues su vida estaba toda marcada por él. Pero estaba segura que al arrancarlo de su vida, poco a poco se iría olvidando, y el dolor menguaría hasta finalmente acabarse. Su misma vida se separaría de la de él y tomaría su significado independiente.

O, al menos eso deseaba con toda su alma.

Sonrío tristemente entre sus lágrimas al recordar cómo, muy a pesar a lo que debía hacer, había guardado las fotos, las cartas, los álbumes, las tarjetas y los regalos en una caja hermosa, finamente decorada por ella, y se los había dado a su nana con la indicación de no dárselos nunca… Pero de asegurarse que estuvieran en un lugar seguro y que nada les llegase a suceder. Sí, su convicción era aun débil, y no la dejaba deshacerse totalmente de él, de alguien sumamente especial en su vida. Su inacabada convicción también la había llevado a otra debilidad; al día siguiente, aunque no debería, compartiría todo su día con él… Sería el último, un día al máximo, y ella no había podido resistirse a la tentación de ese desliz. Dentro de unas pocas horas cerraría para siempre esa etapa de su vida para comenzar una nueva; terminaría ese ciclo de una vez por todas. Le daría a él, su primer y más grande amor, un último día y después, sin que él lo supiese, le diría adiós y lo sacaría de su vida.

Cuando la última foto fue borrada, ya con el corazón y el alma entumecida, recostó su cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos que ardían de tanto llorar y por la incapacidad que tenían de detenerse. La cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía vacía, drenada de toda vitalidad y energía. Aun así, de sus párpados cerrados aun se deslizaban lágrimas que caían en sus mejillas y recorrían todo el camino hacía su mandíbula.

¡Qué dolor más inmenso y profundo! Corría y recorría sus arterias y sus venas, llenándola de un pesar que jamás había conocido… Muy parecido al sentimiento experimentado al ser niña y perder a su madre, tantos años atrás. El sentimiento de vacío y desesperación era casi igual, solo que se inclinaba a dos áreas diferente de su vida. Era, entonces, como si Kouichi estuviera muriendo frente a ella…

No, era aun peor. Era como si ella estuviera matando a Kouichi, observando su vida apagarse frente a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? ¿Por qué Kouichi no podía fijarse en ella como algo más que una amiga? ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de su mejor amigo?

Y con aquella batalla interna, la conciencia la abandonó sin ella darse cuenta de que caía en un sueño profundo, y sin embargo, lleno de imágenes de él.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Me desperté esa mañana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no desapareció ni siquiera luego de que me di un baño, desayuné y le di de comer a mi perro; ni siquiera desapareció luego de que mamá me regañara por la pelea con mi hermano. Había hecho todo con un ánimo inmutable, con un espíritu que no parecía estar dispuesto a que nada ni nadie lo perturbaba.

Aun en ese momento, cuando caminaba en medio del atestado parque lleno de ruidos, mi sonrisa se mantenía intacta. Y, ¿Cuál era el motivo de aquella sonrisa? Simple, pero extremadamente complicado y hermoso. Iba a la casa de ella, a recogerla, para ir a una cita.

Sí, a una _cita. _

¿El sol estaría brillando especialmente ese día? Así parecía hacerlo, al igual que los pajarillos que también ambientaban en el día con sus más lindos cantos. Las plantas se alzaban buscando la luz y un aire fresco rondaba por el parque. Definitivamente, ese era el día perfecto.

Crucé el parque y luego unas cuantas calles más, finalmente arribando a la casa. Abrí la puertecilla del jardín delantero con la confianza y familiaridad de siempre, y avancé sobre los ladrillos que formaban el camino hacia la puerta principal casi dando saltitos.

¿Qué era yo? ¿Un adolescente enamorado de pies a cabeza? Sí, eso era. No era que importara en realidad. Nada podía molestarme en realidad. Todo era perfecto en ese día; todo debía serlo y lo sería, pues yo me aseguraría de que así fuese.

Toque la puerta y esperé hasta que unos momentos después la señora Ayumi me recibía con una sonrisa.

"Vaya, vaya" Me decía, mientras abría la puerta y se hacía a un lado para dejarme pasar. "No es ninguna sorpresa tenerlo aquí, joven Kouichi… Bueno, quizá a esta hora sí".

No devolví la sonrisa pícara que ella me mostraba; mantuve mi sonrisa de enamorado e inclusive descarté contestar el obvio comentario acerca de mis visitas nocturnas a la casa. Simplemente me dediqué a decir "Es un placer verla, como siempre, Señora Ayumi".

Cerró la puerta tras ella con una sonrisa ahora más divertida. "Sí, seguro que es a mí a quien te alegras de ver, muchacho".

Reí y avancé con confianza hacia el pequeño saloncito de visitas. "No lo dude; es más, ahora me he alegrado aun _más_ de verla".

La señora rió mientras palmeaba mi hombro con suavidad "Ahh muchacho, si sabes hacer reír a esta vieja. Mi niña bajara dentro de unos momentos. Ya sabes el protocolo, ¿Verdad?"

Asentí mi cabeza mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones del salón. "Y usted sabe que prefiero el jugo de naranja, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, conozco sus gustos de memoria. Por cierto, ¿Debería de preguntar por el moretón su mejilla?"

Sonreí. "Dejaré la anécdota para otro día".

Ayumi asintió con una mueca de falsa sorpresa y se retiró luego de inclinar un poco su cabeza. Volví a ver al piso mientras estampaba mi pie una y otra vez en el suelo, ansioso. Dios, no era la primera cita a la que asistía, pero no podía controlar mis nervios. No era, ni siquiera, la primera vez que saldría con ella solos los dos, pero jamás lo habíamos hecho con intenciones de _citas_. Creo que lo que más me ponía nervioso era el hecho de tener el compromiso de no tratarla más como mi amiga. Desde ese día sería más obvio con mis sentimientos, y le haría saber claramente que quería que ella fuera mía, y _sólo _mía.

Pronto, una de las otras empleadas llegó con mi vaso de jugo de naranja. Lo agradecí mientras ella lo colocaba en la mesita frente a mí y se retiraba. Sintiéndome de repente muy sediento, tomé un poco y lo volví a dejar en el portavasos, parándome para caminar alrededor de la mesita para tranquilizarme.

En esos momentos fue que unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras frente a la entrada del salón me distrajeron y envolvieron mi total atención. Me detuve en seco y vi como ella bajaba de los escalones uno a uno, vestida majestuosamente con un vestido veranero blanco, de tela fina y ligera, que se ajustaba en su tronco y luego se desplegaba holgadamente desde su cintura, cayendo hasta un poco arriba de sus rodillas. Sus piernas, bien tornadas y delicadas, parecían bailar mientras se movían, y estaban adornadas simplemente con unas zapatillas blancas en sus pies. Un ligero suéter amarillo pálido cubría sus desnudos hombros y brazos, y encajaba perfecto con el colgante del mismo color que adornaba su cuello y caía hasta el comienzo de su estómago. Su cabello, brillante y suelto, caía hasta su abdomen en ondas suaves, y enmarcaba su rostro perfectamente. Una sonrisa adornada sus delicadas facciones, y al verla, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y rápidamente, preocupándome por un momento en que se viera su palpitar por mi camisa.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras la vi acercándose a mí con pasos lentos y seguros, su sonrisa nunca cayendo. Mi cara de sorpresa y contemplación de nuevo tomó la expresión de felicidad total, y la sonrisa de enamorado re apareció en mis labios.

Aquella sonrisa que había aparecido desde que ella me había dicho que sí la noche anterior.

"_No entiendo qué los pudo haber llevado a tomarse a golpes" Decía mi madre mientras aplicaba pomada sobre la hinchazón de mi mejilla._

"_¿Tomarse? Mamá, él salió ileso de la casa" De cierto yo había provocado la pelea, pero definitivamente no era yo quien lanzó el primer golpe… Ni el último. Hasta algún punto lo agradecía, en realidad, pues sabía que de haber regresado el golpe, si hubiéramos iniciado una pelea que solo el cielo sabía en que hubiera terminado._

"_Lo sé, pero me niego a creer que tu hermano tira golpes porque sí"_

_Bueno, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de los detalles. "'¿Insinuas que algo hice yo para merecer el golpe?"_

"_Nada justifica un golpe, Kouichi. Ya lo hemos hablado millones de veces, y así es como te he criado"._

"_Lo sé, mamá. Es por eso mayormente que creo que Kouji salió sin un rasguño de la casa" Dije con algo de pesar. Ahora me alegraba no haberle dado un golpe, pero eso no significa que me hayan faltado las ganas._

_Mi madre no insistió más en el tema, y luego de aplicarme la pomada, darme algo para el dolor y una compresa fría, me despachó a mi cuarto para que descansara. Al llegar, sin encender alguna luz y sin quitarme la ropa, me desplomé en la cama, suspirando fuertemente mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba la compresa sobre mi rostro unos momentos._

_Debería de sentirme enojado, decepcionado, inclusive furioso. Pero estaba ansioso y deseoso, incitado e inspirado a hacer cosas que nunca tuve el valor de hacer. Kouji, ¡Que tonto fuiste! Me habías tirado exactamente donde no querías que estuviera._

_Y te arrepentirías._

_Saqué el móvil de la bolsa de mi pantalón con una mano y con la otra removí la compresa de mi rostro. Abrí los ojos cuando tuve la pantalla sobre mi rostro y con una gran costumbre mis dedos marcaron el número que tantas veces había digitado, moviéndose como si fuesen independientes de mi orden._

_Llevé el artefacto a mi oreja cuando dio el primer tono. Justo luego del segundo escuche esa voz que me llenaba de paz._

"_Kouichi…"_

_Sobrecogido por un sentimiento que no supe reconocer en el momento, callé. Era una mezcla del entumecimiento que me había perseguido por semanas, y que últimamente se había apaciguado, y una felicidad extrema que no tenía por qué ser. ¿Qué había despertado todo eso? ¿Qué había en su tono de voz al pronunciar mi nombre que había sonsacado tristeza y felicidad al mismo tiempo?_

_¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué estaba tratando de decirme mi corazón?_

"_Kouichi…" Escuché su voz quebrarse, como queriendo llorar, y entonces todo lo demás se disperso hasta el fondo de mi mente. Primero estaba ella, de segundo también, y de tercero._

_Me reincorporé en mi cama rápidamente, dejando caer la compresa al lado. "Hitomi, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?"_

_Tardó un rato para contestar, seguramente tratando de tranquilizarse ella misma. Cuando hablo, lo hizo suavemente y con un hilo de voz. "Estoy bien, Kouichi…"_

_Fruncí mis cejas en una mueca de preocupación e incredulidad. ¿A quién creía que engañaba con eso? ¿A mí? "Hitomi…"_

"_Me siento melancólica, es todo" Explica, y pude tonar como iba calmándose con cada palabra. "Estaba viendo unas fotos viejas… Tenemos una vida juntos ¿Verdad?"_

_Sonreí. "Sí, así es… Una vida…"_

"_¿Qué tal tu día?" Preguntó luego de un silencia corto._

_Reí mientras llevaba mis dedos al aun punzante golpe en mi mejilla. "Podría contarte, pero lo verás más pronto de lo que te imaginas"._

_Suspiró. "Eso no me suena a nada bueno"._

"_Y no lo es. Pero no es nada grave, así que no te alarmes" Dije, a pesar de que sabía que era imposible pedirle eso._

_"Sí, claro. Pídeme eso, mientras también iré a practicar fútbol"._

_Reí, y luego hubo otro silencio. Aproveché para recordarme el propósito por el cual le había hablado, el cual aunque tentador, no era decirle que Kouji me había golpeado._

"_Hitomi… Tengo que pedirte algo"._

"_Dime"_

_Dejé salir el aire que sin saber sostenía mientras cerraba los ojos y llevaba una de mis manos a la cabeza. Era ahora o nunca. "Mañana… ¿Qué harás mañana?"_

"_Kouichi, ¿Por qué balbuceas? ¿Qué está-…?"_

"_¡Cita!" La interrumpí repentinamente, cortando lo que estaba a punto de preguntarme._

"_¿Cita?"_

"_Sí… Mañana. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana a una cita?"_

_Calló por unos momentos y yo empecé a mover el pie intranquilo. Ya había dado el primer paso, ahora solo quedaba especificar qué tipo de cita, si era necesario._

"_Nunca habías llamado así a nuestras salidas… Una cita… Tú y yo… ¿Cómo lo estoy pensando?"_

_Sonreí. "Sí, exactamente como lo __**estamos**__ pensando"._

_Calló sólo unos segundos. "Me encantaría, Kouichi"._

_Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando el oscuro cuarto._

Cuando llegó frente a mí, los dos nos sonreímos con una sonrisa casi idéntica, lo cual hizo que mi estómago se contrajera placenteramente dentro de mí.

"Estás hermosa" Le dije, mientras metía mis manos a las bolsas del pantalón y me balanceaba sobre mis pies.

Rió, y en menos de lo que pude reaccionar, tiró sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, abrazándome fuertemente a su cuerpo. Con algo de sorpresa saqué las manos de mis bolsillos y devolví su abrazo, recostándome sobre su hombro y deleitándome de su hombro.

"Tonto…" Murmuró en mi oído, y la sentí separándose un poco para luego plantar un suave beso en mi mejilla. A pesar de que era la lastimada, no sentí ninguna pizca de dolor. Por el contrario, sentí un calor que la inundaba y hacía sentir relajada la piel adolorida.

Nos separamos un poco, siempre en el abrazo, para mirarnos a los ojos. Ella sonrió divertida.

"¿Qué sucede?" Pregunté, contagiándome un poco de su sonrisa.

"Estás sonrojado".

Solté un poco mi agarre alrededor de su cintura nervioso. Yo era le llevaba una cabeza de alto, así que tuve que recurrir a ver arriba mientras aparentemente esperaba que el sonrojo bajara, aunque mis nervios solo lo estuvieran agrandando.

Una de sus manos soltó mi cuello y viajó hacia mi mentón, halándolo suavemente hacia abajo, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Tomó toda mi fuerza de voluntad no inclinarme para besarla, y nunca había sentido esa necesidad tan punzante como en ese momento. Ella me sonrió mientras me dijo en un susurro "Me fascina".

Le devolví la sonrisa y, no resistiendo el impulso, me incliné un poco y besé su frente. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro.

En ese momento supe que así era como siempre debió de haber sido.

"¿Nos vamos?"

"Sí… Vámonos"

* * *

**Bueno, bueno. Mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad? Permítanme primero disculparme con todos los lectores que han esperado tanto tiempo. Un proyecto embarcado desde finales de enero ha consumido la mayoría de mi tiempo libre, y no he podido actualizar como tenía planeado.**

**Y de segundas noticias, tengo algo grave que contarles. El viernes de la semana pasado me cayó una solicitud de la administración del sitio, diciendo que había sido denunciada por "Mal Rating" y que mis trabajos estaban bajo consideración y que, por el momento, no podía actualizar ni publicar nada. Estuve en shock unos buenos 10 minutos antes de tragar las noticias. Si alguno de mis fics ha ofendido a alguien lo lamento, pero no considero que ninguno de ellos tenga mala clasificación ni que viole los término considerados por este sitio. Me hubiera gustado que la persona responsable primero contactara conmigo para decirme su opinión y yo explicar o tomar en cuenta… No considero necesario la denuncia, pero independientemente del mal rato que pasé, ya no todo está bien =) Así que aquí tienen su actualización.**

**Entre otras cosas, estoy considerando dedicarme solamente a esta historia para terminarla lo antes posible. No puedo tomar la decisión, sin embargo, antes de leer lo que ustedes tienen que decir. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Dejo Innocence en espera y termino esta o sigo actualizando alternamente las dos? Espero sus comentarios acerca de eso de cualquier modo =)**

**¿Qué me dicen del capítulo? Algo triste, ¿Verdad? Bueno, queridas mías, lo tuve que cortar ahí para no hacerlo más largo… Pero les advierto desde ya que el otro capítulo es todo lo que esperan Y MÁS… ¿Qué le sucede a esta Hitomi, sinceramente, tomando decisiones tan radicales verdad? Humanos, ¿Quién los entiende?**

**Bueno, agradezco de nuevo su lealtad y espero que disfruten. Innocence para el final de la semana, ¿Sí?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Cuando te dejo ir un paso lejos de mí, mis ojos se inundan con lágrimas_

_Cuando te alejas un paso lejos de mí, más lágrimas caen_

_Mientras te alejas a un lugar donde no puedo alcanzarte…_

… _Aun si alargo mi mano_

… _No puedo alcanzarte_

_Sólo me queda llorar_

"¡No! ¡No, Kouichi! Suéltame… ¡Suéltame!"

"Vamos…"

"¡He dicho que NO!"

"Será divertido"

"Está en contra de mis principios"

"Tus principios se quedaron atrás un siglo"

Frunció el entrecejo molesta y volvió su vista hacia el lado. Yo reí mientras aun halaba sus brazos, encontrando cómica la situación aun sobre las miradas extrañadas de la gente tras nosotros. "No me interesa" Dijo, queriendo apartar sus brazos de mi agarre. "No hay en este u otros mundos algo que me pueda convencer para subir en eso".

Sonreí. Eso era lo que _ella _creía.

Habíamos pasado, sin duda para mí, el día perfecto. Bueno, si era completamente sincero conmigo mismo, la _cita _era la que estaba siendo perfecta. No era que estuviéramos haciendo o compartiendo algo que no hubiéramos hecho juntos antes, pero como lo estábamos viviendo bajo el concepto de _cita_, todo era mejor. Nada le ganaría al sentimiento de sostener su mano mientras caminábamos, besar su frente o sus mejillas de vez en vez, o abrazarla mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. Eran cosas que siempre me había imaginado haciendo cuando estuviera con ella, pero que sólo habían quedado en mi imaginación. Ya hechas, había descubierto, eran toda una nueva experiencia… Mucho, muchísimo mejor que en mi imaginación. Me encantaba despedir esa sensación de pareja, descubrir en las miradas de los espectadores que no había duda en sus mentes de que éramos una pareja.

Me acerqué a ella sonriendo, soltando sus brazos. Daba cada paso lentamente, acercándome a ella con sigilo. Ella bajó los brazos y con ojos sorprendidos me devolvió la mirada, pero lo que más me encanto fue ver la expectativa en sus ojos, y quizá un poco de miedo. Pero aun así no escapó de ahí, ni siquiera cuando la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, colocando mis labios sobre menos de un centímetro de su frente, sin decir absolutamente nada por unos segundos.

"Ven conmigo…" Dije entonces, cerrando los ojos y apretándola un poco más a mí. "Yo te protegeré".

Luego de irnos de su casa esa mañana fuimos al cine a ver la función matutina de la comedia del momento. Reímos a más no poder con cada escena, ambos señalando y recordando situaciones familiares de nuestra propia vida. Nos abrazamos amorosamente en las escenas románticas y compartimos una que otra mirada traviesa hasta el final de la función. Cuando la función acabó, mano a mano nos dirigimos a un café cercano, donde disfrutamos entre platicas y risas un almuerzo de supo diez veces más delicioso de lo que originalmente era.

Suspiró, y un cosquilleo placentero me recorrió entero cuando su aliento tibio rozó mi cuello. "Sé muy bien que estás ocupando ese sentimentalismo trillado solo para convencerme" Rió, luego devolviendo mi brazo al colocar sus brazos alrededor de mi torso. "Pero iré… Porque estoy contigo, iré".

_A lo largo del día trato de olvidarte, pero vuelvo a pensar en ti_

_A lo largo del día trato de decirte adiós, pero pienso en ti_

_Aunque te has ido a un lugar donde no puedo sostenerte…_

… _Aun si alargo mi mano a ti_

… _No puedo encontrarte_

_Solo puedo llorar_

"¡A H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H!"

"¡ESTO ES TAN DIVERTIDO!"

Otro grito desesperado se perdió en el viento que pegaba en nuestras caras con fuerza mientras todo lo demás se veía como un manchón colorido debido a la velocidad con la que avanzábamos.

"¡KOUICHI! ¡A H H H H H H H H H H H!" Gritaba ella a mi lado, aferrando con todas sus fuerzas los seguros que caían sobre sus hombros y apretaban su abdomen a su asiento en el carrito. Su agarre era tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos por la presión, pero aunque el seguro no cedía nada ni siquiera por la fuerza ejercida por ella ni por la velocidad del carrito ni tampoco por las vueltas estrepitosas que dábamos, ella no lo soltaba y tampoco se dignaba a abrir los ojos, los cuales tenía cerrados con igual fuerza con la que agarraba el seguro.

Reí viéndola. Su cara arrugada de manera cómica, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos sujetando el seguro como si su vida dependiera de ello… Era tan tierna. Alargué lo más que pude la mano, hasta que mis dedos alcanzaron los suyos y los acaricié. Su rostro se relajo cuando sintió el roce de mis dedos y poco a poco los suyos se fueron soltando del seguro, entrelazándose con los mios, hasta que estábamos tomados de la mano. Su agarre se volvió suave, no desesperado, mientras con mi pulgar se paseaba lentamente sobre el dorso de su mano.

"Abre los ojos"

Sus cejas se juntaron un poco mientras dudaba, pero yo sonreí y le di a su mano un apretón.

"Abre los ojos" Repetí, suavemente, pero supe que me había escuchado a pesar de todo el ruido, pues su rostro se relajo de nuevo y lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron y me enseñaron aquel tono que yo tanto amaban.

Le sonreí más ampliamente. "¿Ves? Todo está bien"

Lentamente volvió su rostro hacia adelante, viendo como avanzábamos en el riel suspendido en el aire. Sonrió, aspirando aire fresco, sus cabellos volando tras ella. "Sí, todo está bien".

Sacudí su brazo. "Vamos, dejemos esa adrenalina atrás".

Rió. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, el carrito avanzaba ahora lento, pues íbamos subiendo una cuesta, preparándonos para una zambullida. Volvió su rostro hacía el mío sonriendo, justo cuando llegamos a la cima, y cuando repentinamente caímos, nuestras risas se mezclaron entre gritos y asombro.

Pero, sobre todo, entre felicidad, pura y sincera felicidad… Que, sin yo saberlo, estaba llegando a su fin.

_Solo lo hubiera ignorado, como algo que no podía ver_

… _Como algo que no puedo ver._

_Nunca debí de haberte visto,_

_Debí de haber huido,_

_Debí de haber actuado como si no había escuchado._

_Sin más, me hiciste conocer el amor, me diste amor_

_Sin nada más que decir, ¿Por qué duele tanto?_

_¿Por qué duele constantemente?_

_Sin más, lágrimas caen_

_Sin más, mi corazón se rompe_

Sentados en aquella banca alejada en el parque, con una brisa fresca paseando entre nosotros y el sol ocultándose en la distancia, era seguro que el verano estaba ya entre nosotros. Luego de dejar el parque, aun riendo y compartiendo experiencias, empezamos a caminar y caminar, sin destino ni rumbo en nuestros pasos, y aun así nos habían llevado a ese parque. En ese parque, donde habíamos pasado tantas cosas, era testigo de cómo mi amor a ella había florecido y había madurado al pasar de los años. No había una hoja en aquel parque que no conociera y que no tuviera algún papel importante en nuestra historia.

Mi brazo se encontraba rodeando sus hombros, manteniéndola cerca de mí, su rostro reposando en mi pecho, mientras yo descansaba el mío sobre su cabeza, de vez en cuando escondiendo un beso entre sus cabellos. Las puntas de mis dedos cosquilleaban al sentir bajo ellas la piel cálida de su hombro y brazo bajo, ahora desnudos del ligero suéter que antes los cubría. Distintos ruidos la hacían de fondo a nuestra pequeña escena, pero nada podía quitarnos aquel momento. La paz era enorme y estaba en todo, en el aire que respirábamos, en ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón, en su respiración pausada y profunda. Había tantas cosas que podíamos hablar y discutir en esos momentos; discutir que pasaba, en dónde nos dejaba, qué pasaría de ese momento en adelante y que pasaba con mi hermano, todo eso podía haber interrumpido nuestro momento. Pero ahí, sobre esa banca, bajo la los últimos rayos cálidos del sol de la tarde, nada de eso pasó por nuestras mentes. En ese pequeño pedazo de cielo que compartíamos en ese momento nada podía perturbarnos, y nada que no fuera el otro podía ocupar nuestros pensamientos.

Pero cuando ya los rayos del sol nos dejaron por completo, la luz naranja se volvió azulada y la brisa bajo varios grados de temperatura, supe que era momento de decir adiós. Tenía que llevarla a su casa, despedir el día perfecto. Sin embargo, un hueco se formo en mi pecho con el solo pensamiento de dejarla. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento? Era como si me estaba desprendiendo de algo _tan _vital, que me quitara parte de mi alma… Algo que jamás regresaría a mí.

Nunca me había pesado tanto tener que alejarme de ella. Podía ser que aquel sentimiento saliera de la experiencia de un día como aquel, que no tenía comparación con ninguna otra salida que habían tenido. Pero no era ansiedad, ni siquiera duda por lo que pasaría después. Un sentimiento se había posado ya en su pecho, y como fuego quemando papel, avanzaba desde su centro hacia los lados, llevándose todo a su paso.

Aunque yo sabía que no era cierto, era como si estuviera_ terminando… _Ella y yo. Era como sí, desde ese momento, yo jamás la volvería a ver. Me mofé de mi mismo internamente. Luego de ese maravilloso día, ¿Cómo podía ser el fin? Estaba equivocado de percepción… ¡Este era el principio! El principio de algo bueno, de algo mejor… De algo que había… que _habíamos _estado deseando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

Pero este sentimiento… Solo se parecía al agujero que deja alguien importante en tu vida cuando se va par _nunca jamás volver._

"Debemos irnos ya…" Dije con pesar, levantando mi rostro luego de plantar un último beso sobre su pelo.

Ella suspiró y luego levanto su rostro, viendo hacia el camino que debíamos tomar. Algo en su mirada, sin embargo, no era normal. El brillo que nos había acompañado al parque ya no se encontraba en ellos; ahora, más bien, se veían opacos, faltos de alegría. En su rostro estaba una expresión de total indiferencia, nada que se pudiese leer con facilidad.

Lo más sorpresivo fue, sin embargo, cuando se paro sin dirigirme una tan sola mirada.

"Sí…" Murmuró, y luego empezó a dar pasos lentos.

Me incorporé rápidamente y me coloqué a su lado, y con algo de tranquilidad aferré su mano cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos. Pero aun no me dirigía la mirada. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Sería que estaba agotada, o qué algo atormentaba sus pensamientos? Y, si era así, ¿Qué era eso? ¿Mi hermano, yo, nosotros? ¿La situación por completo?

Caminamos en silencio, yo tratando de tranquilizar la ansiedad de su silencio y ella viendo perdidamente hacia adelante.

Cuando por fin estuvimos frente a la puerta de su casa, y sin soltarme la mano, se colocó frente a mí, dedicándome una sonrisa.

Sonrisa que sus ojos no reflejaban, pues la indiferencia opaca se había transformado en tristeza líquida.

"Ha sido hermoso" Me dijo, dando un paso más cerca de mí.

"Sí, millones de veces mejor a lo que había soñado"

Rió. "¿Así que ya lo habías soñado?"

"Sí…" Confesé sin vergüenza, sonriéndole mientras acortaba la poca distancia que había entre nosotros. Ahora, podía sentir su pecho mientras se alzaba cuando respiraba, y nuestras manos enlazadas se movieron a nuestros lados por falta de espacio entre nosotros para que estuvieran. "¿Tú no?"

Sonrió. "Claro que sí… Diez veces más que tú"

"¿Eso crees?"

Su expresión se volvió dura y seria por dos segundos. "Estoy segura".

Me incliné un poco hasta que mis labios tocaron la piel de su frente. "Debo irme ya".

Al momento de terminar mi frase, sus manos soltaron las mías rápidamente y se aferraron a mi camisa en una súplica silenciosa, casi tormentosa. Al igual que yo, ella no quería que acabara el momento… Pero desde mi pecho nació una duda que me decía que no era por las mismas razones.

"Sí, así es".

El dejo en su voz me transmitió un sentimiento intranquilo de nuevo… Su deseo, su anhelo, no eran normales. La aferré con fuerza a mí, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, tratando a mi manera de desahogar la carga que yo sentía que ella tenía en esos momentos.

_Desvarío, y me convierto en un tonto porque lloro viendo al cielo_

_Sin más, me encuentro con una despedida _

Me alejé un momento de ella, para poder apreciar su rostro… Su rostro tan hermoso, vulnerable, sus ojos irradiando miles de emociones. Volví a posar mis labios sobre su frente, esta vez dejando un beso antes de susurrar "Nos vemos, preciosa".

Cuando me separé le dediqué una última sonrisa a su rostro entristecido, y antes de ser incapaz de irme, me removí de nuestro abrazo y la dejé libre para que avanzara hacia la puerta de su casa. Antes de dar vuelta, me dedicó una sonrisa tan triste que, junto con las lágrimas que adornaban las esquinas de sus ojos, me partieron el alma en pedazos.

¿Por qué aquel momento se sentía así?

Unos pasos la separaban de mí cuando un oleada de pensamientos de me vino a la mente. Definitivamente algo no estaba bien, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar nada concreto. Sólo sabía que no debía de dejarla ir, no así. No entendía la razón por la cual ella se había puesto así repentinamente, en especial luego de aquel día… ¿Qué era lo que pasaba que aquella despedida se sentía tan amarga? ¿Es que ella tenía miedo de lo que pasaría mañana? ¿Tenía miedo de que ese día no se repitiera, de que mañana todo regresara a la "normalidad? O, al contrario, ¿Tenía miedo de que yo quisiera avanzar?

No sabía, no entendía, pero no podía pensar en nada por el momento… Pues mi corazón ya había decidido lo que deseaba, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y lo concretaría en un solo momento.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había dado un paso adelante y agarrado su muñeca con mi mano.

Ella se detuvo y no volvió a mí, solo se mantuvo parada por unos momentos, quizá evaluando lo que estaba pasando, quizá debatiendo entre soltarse o volverse. Pero si aquella pregunta cruzó su mente seguramente no pasó el tiempo suficiente para crear una respuesta, pues al momento en que su cabeza se movió un poco al lado, dejando a ver una mejilla sonrojada mientras una solitaria lágrima la cruzaba, halé la muñeca que tenía agarrada de modo de volverla completa a mí.

Menos de dos segundos nos volvimos a ver fijamente; menos de dos segundos que pasaron lentamente, deteniendo al resto del mundo, dándome el tiempo de apreciar cada uno de los detalles de su rostro con gran ahínco , como si en realidad horas. Menos de dos segundos bastaron para que las dudas que había sentido antes, cuando había pensado en besarla, desaparecieran por completo. No pensé en su rechazo, o en las consecuencias incomodas. Todo se sentía bien, real, apropiado… Y todo se confirmo cuando sus ojos se cerraron al momento en que nuestra respiración se convino debido a la cercanía.

Y cuando mis labios tocaron los suyos, mi alma subió al cielo y bajo de nuevo. Un cosquilleo placentero apareció y no pude hacer otra cosa que apretarla a mí, necesitándola más que nunca cerca de mí. Tomé su cintura con mis brazos mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos y los míos sobre los de ella, sus manos sobre mis mejillas, apretando mi rostro y acercándolo más y más al suyo.

Mi respiración se volvió elaborada, en especial cuando sus dedos descendieron y recorrieron lentamente mi cuello hasta que sus manos se encontraron sobre mi espalda y se juntaron fuertemente. Todo en mi interior parecía estar flotando, soltando de vez en cuando una descarga eléctrica que me recorría completo, erizando mis cabellos, alertando mis sentidos pero adormeciendo mi mente.

Su aliento tibio y sus labios rosas me hacían querer más y más, y solo cuando el sonido de nuestras respiraciones se volvió fuerte encontré fuerza para alejarme de ella unos cuantos centímetros. Ambos respirábamos fuertemente; yo sentía mis labios ardiendo, la temperatura de repente bastante alta, y el cosquilleo placentero aun en mi estomago. Me deleite al ver sus mejillas coloradas, sus labios rojos y húmedos deseosos de más, y un fuego en sus ojos que nunca antes había contemplado.

Pasados unos segundos, volví a apoderarme de aquellos labios que ya se habían convertido en una adicción. Volví a deleitarme con los movimientos de sus labios y manos, con el latir frenético de su corazón sobre el mío, la cercanía y calor que despedía su cuerpo, los suspiros y sonidos que sonsacaba de ella de vez en vez, su frenético respirar… Todo, todo era un deleite, y todo era maravilloso.

Cuando nos separamos por segunda vez, un cielo azul oscuro nos observaba desde arriba. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero si era mucho, no había pasado sobre nosotros. Mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón ansiaban más de ella, pero mi mente sabía que por ese día era suficiente.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y sonreí mientras topábamos nuestras frentes. Nos quedamos así hasta que los dos nos tranquilizamos y nuestra respiración volvió a su normalidad.

Sin poder articular ninguna palabra temeroso de no poder marcharme jamás, lentamente me separé de ella, y dándole una última sonrisa como despedida, me volví dándole la espalda, y me alejé con pasos lentos…

_Desvarío, y me convierto en un tonto porque lloro viendo al cielo_

_Sin más, me encuentro con una despedida _

_Sin más, el final se acerca a mí_

_Creo que mi corazón está sorprendido por alejarte sin alguna preparación,_

_Pues esto vino sin más_

_Sin más, viene y se va…_

Pasos lentos que hacían eco en mi pecho. Era el sentimiento de nuevo; ese sentimiento que había aparecido hace meses, pero que siempre menguaba cuando yo estaba con ella. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué ahora? No era así como debía sentirme, no después de besarla. ¿Por qué aquel vacío competía con la felicidad que también estaba sintiendo?

Sentí sus ojos en mi nuca por unos pasos, pero no volví mis ojos a ella aunque había algo en mi que lo pedía fervientemente, ni siquiera cuando una brisa pareció susurrar en su tono de voz un "Adiós" en mi oído.

_Desvarío, y me convierto en un tonto porque lloro viendo al cielo_

_Sin más, me encuentro con una despedida _

"Adiós".

**El final de una era. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Triste? Desde hace AÑOS quería subirlo, pero por el error mencionado antes en mi perfil, no había podido. Con este capítulo le damos fin a esta etapa para entrar a un intermedio, a un intervalo… Y luego ya veremos qué pasa. **

**Agradezco que se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer :) Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado y que el sentimiento haya sido transmitido. Espero con ansías leer sus comentarios :D! **


End file.
